Boyfriend And Bestfriend
by Razux
Summary: Gosip akan cinta segitiga orang lain yang tidak sengaja di dengar Mikan Sakura membuatnya berpikir hingga salah paham. Dan dari kesalapahaman itu lahirlah suatu masalah besar yang membuat kedua orang tak berekspresi itu kebingungan dan kalang kabut.
1. Chapter 1

**Boyfriend And Bestfriend**

_By : Razux_

_Dedicated to Icha yukina clyne dan aimiera ( Tidak tahu kenapa, kalian berdualah yang menginspirasi aku menulis fic ini )_

_._

_._

_._

_Disclaimer : Gakuen Alice belong to Higuchi Tachibana_

* * *

><p>Semua penghuni Alice Academy adalah orang-orang yang memiliki kemampuan khusus. Mereka dianggap sebagai harta negara dan dilindungi negara. Bagi orang-orang biasa, mereka dipandang sangat hebat dan luar biasa. Mereka bagaikan langit tinggi yang tidak bisa dijangkau oleh mereka. Namun, di dalam sekelompok orang-orang yang hebat dan luar biasa itu, tetap saja ada orang yang lebih hebat dan luar biasa. Dengan kata lain, di atas langit tetap saja ada langit.<p>

Di _Middle High School_ Alice Academy. Tidak. Lebih tepatnya di Alice Academy ini, yang merupakan langit tertinggi, tidak lain adalah Natsume Hyuga dan Hotaru Imai.

Aku tahu. Semua orang pasti sedang berpikir _"Kenapa bukan Mikan?"_ atau _"Mikannya mana?"_ atau mungkin _"Salah orang gak? Mikan itu tokoh utama, tahu?"_

Sayang sekali jawabannya adalah _TIDAK! AKU TIDAK SALAH_!

Langit tertinggi di Alice Academy ini untuk cowok, sudah pasti tidak diragukan lagi adalah Natsume Hyuga. Tapi, untuk cewek, _title_ itu diberikan pada Hotaru Imai.

_"Eh! Kenapa?"_ Banyak yang bertanya begitu, bukan?

Natsume Hyuga. Kita lewatkan saja, aku rasa aku tidak perlu menjelaskan lagi mengenai cowok tampan bermata merah _crimson_ pemilik_ Fire Alice_ **a.k.a** _Blackcat_ yang terkenal itu. Satu-satunya murid yang telah memiliki level bintang special sejak masih _Elementary School_. Murid yang tidak pernah mengikuti pelajaran dan lebih memilih tidur atau membaca komik, namun selalu mendapatkan nilai tertinggi di kelasnya. Murid yang ditakuti dan dihormati semua orang baik itu guru maupun mu...

_Stop_. Sepertinya aku sudah terlalu banyak menjelaskan tentang Natsume Hyuga. _Back to our main topic._

_Oke_. Hotaru Imai. Alasan kenapa langit tertinggi versi cewek di Alice Academy bukan Mikan Sakura adalah karena...

Karena...

**_Mikan Sakura terlalu idiot._**

Tidak ada yang akan membantah kalimatku itu'kan? Kalimatku tidak salah'kan? Kalian semua setuju'kan?

Mari kita lihat Hotaru Imai itu. Cewek cantik bermata _violet_ pemilik _Invention Alice_ yang terkenal dengan _mecha-mecha_ ciptaannya yang menurutku memiliki bentuk unik nan aneh. Ambil contoh _Mecha Pigura number 3_ yang bisa berubah menjadi _Pigu_ _Bird_ ( Buka Gakuen Alice chapter 20 halaman 8 sampai 9 di manggafox ). Cewek pencinta uang yang akan melakukan apapun demi uang **a.k.a**_ Queen of Blackmail_. Dia juga ditakuti dan dihormati semua orang seperti halnya Natsume Hyuga. Otaknya sudah tidak perlu kita ragukan lagi. Dia seratus persen, tidak. Kalau bisa dan matematika mengijinkan aku untuk berkata demikian, maka aku akan berkata _"Hotaru Imai sejuta persen lebih pintar dari pada si idiot Mikan."_

_Oke_. Kurasa banyak yang sudah setuju dengan pendapatku sekarang'kan?

Ya. Natsume Hyuga dan Hotaru Imai. _Blackcat _dan_ Queen of Blackmail_ ( sama-sama punya nama alias pake kata "_Black"_ ya? ). Dua sosok yang harus dihindari jika masih mau hidup dengan nyaman dan tenang di Alice Academy.

Apakah semua orang sadar? Aku rasa, tidak ada yang bakal membantah kalimatku ini.

_"NATSUME HYGA SANGAT MIRIP DENGAN HOTARU IMAI"_

Mari kita lihat kemiripan mereka.

Pertama. Sama-sama memiliki rambut berwarna hitam ( Belum aku jelaskan di atas, lo! )

Kedua. Sama-sama memiliki nama alias yang memakai kata _Black_ ( Lihat penjelasan di atas sekali lagi )

Ketiga. Sama-sama memiliki fans segudang.

Keempat. Sama-sama memiliki sikap dingin, cuek, dan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Kelima. Sama-sama jenius.

Pokoknya masih banyak lagi deh! Pikirkan saja sendiri, aku tidak bisa menuliskan semuanya di sini ( Jadi fic apa ini nantinya? )

Terakhir ( ku tulis yang terakhir saja, ya? ). Sama-sama menganggap Mikan Sakura sebagai yang terpenting.

_Well_, setuju dengan yang persamaan mereka yang terakhir?

Ya. Mikan Sakura atau lebih tepatnya Mikan Yukihira. Cewek cantik berambut coklat panjang sepinggang dengan mata besar berwarna _hazzel_. Cewek paling polos, paling _Innocent_ dengan senyum dan sifat terhangat yang dengan mudah menjadikannya sebagai cewek terpopuler di Alice Academy.

_Oke_, _stop_ lagi. Aku tahu. Pasti ada yang bertanya, _"Jika Mikan adalah yang gadis paling populer di Alice Academy, kenapa dia bukan jadi langit tertinggi?"_

Jika ada yang ingin bertanya seperti itu padaku, silakan baca lagi kalimat di atas yang sudah aku **Bold** dan _Italic_. Sudah mengerti'kan?

Apakah ada yang pernah meilhat langit tertinggi yang merupakan orang tersempurna itu adalah seorang idiot? Tidak pernah'kan? Makanya, Mikan Sakura tidak akan bisa mendapatkan _title_ itu sebelum dia menyembuhkan ke-idiotannya, yang mana menurutku mustahil disembuhkan.

Kembali ke topik pembahasan kita lagi. Cewek pemilik _Nullification, Steeling and Insertion Alice_ ini merupakan orang terpenting bagi kedua langit tertinggi di Alice Academy ini. Alasannya? Lihat judul fic ini. Tahu'kan?

Mikan mungkin memang idiot. Tapi, bagi siapapun yang melihatnya, keidiotannya merupakan sesuatu yang sudah merupakan ciri khasnya. Dan walau sulit untuk dipahami, harus ku akui, keidiotannyalah yang membuatnya menjadi sangat lucu, manis dan menggemaskan.

Bukan aku seorang saja yang berpikir seperti itu, banyak yang berpikir seperti itu'kan? Natsume Hyuga dan Hotaru Imai pasti juga berpikir begitu. Walau aku tahu, mereka tidak akan mengakuinya sampai mati ( Aha! Satu lagi persamaan mereka ).

Tapi. Yang namanya idiot itu walau lucu, manis dan menggemaskan tetap saja akan membawa masalah. Dan itulah yang akan terjadi di bawah ini.

Oh, iya! Judul lain untuk fic ini ada satu lagi, yaitu **"Keidiotan sang Mikan Sakura"**

**.XOX.**

Semua ini berawal dari suatu pagi yang sangat cerah, si idiot.. Ops! Maksudku Mikan Sakura berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju ruang kelasnya. Seperti biasanya, senyum memesona tetap terlukis dengan begitu indahnya di wajahnya cantiknya yang penuh kebahagiaan.

Namun, saat dia melihat sekumpulan cewek-cewek seusianya yang sedang bergosip. Langkah kakinya segera terhenti, ekspresi bahagia di wajahnya segera berubah menjadi ekspresi penasaran. Dengan langkah pelan, dia berjalan mendekati kumpulan cewek-cewek itu dan mendengar apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

_"_Benarkah?"

"Iya. Cowok itu pacaran dengan cewek itu. Namun, ternyata yang dicintainya bukanlah cewek itu melainkan sahabat cewek itu."

"Apa!"

"Setiap kali cowok dan sahabat cewek itu bertemu. Mereka berdua pasti akan saling menatap seakan dunia ini milik berdua. Dan setiap kali cewek itu membahas sahabatnya di depan cowoknya, cowoknya pasti akan kelihatan sedih dan segera mengubah topik pembicaraan."

"Bukan hanya itu saja. Sahabat cewek itu juga seperti itu. Dia akan bersikap cuek dan tidak peduli walau matanya menghianatinya setiap kali cewek itu membahas cowok itu di depannya. Sahabatnya juga menyukai cowok itu. Namun, karena dia menyayangi cewek itu, dia hanya diam membisu saja."

"Tragis sekali.."

"Hubungan segita memang seperti itu. Cewek itu tahu, semua itu. Tapi, karena dia sangat mencintai cowok itu, dia berpura-pura tidak tahu."

"Kasihan ya, cewek itu? Walau aku juga mengerti perasaannya. Siapa yang mau kehilangan kedua orang terpenting baginya seperti itu. Jika aku jadi cewek itu, aku akan segera memutuskan cowok itu dan tidak akan muncul di hadapan mereka berdua lagi untuk seumur hidupku. Lebih baik sakit hati saja daripada terjepit dalam penderitaan seperti itu."

Si idi... Ops! Maaf, salah lagi. Maksudku si Mikan Sakura yang mendengar gosip mengenai hubungan segitiga itu hanya diam membisu tanpa berkomentar sedikitpun. Sebab, gosip yang didengarnya barusan sama sekali tidak ada kaitan dengan dirinya.

Atau begitulah yang dipikirkannya.

Dengan langkah pelan, dia kembali berjalan ke kelasnya. Senyumnya menghilang dan digantikan dengan ekspresi iba sekarang.

Bagaimanapun juga, Mikan Sakura adalah orang yang memang memiliki hati secantik wajahnya. Meski dia tidak mengenal ketiga orang yang sedang digosipkan, dia tetap saja merasa kasihan pada mereka dan berdoa semoga masalah mereka bisa terselesaikan secepatnya.

Baik hati, ya? Inilah salah satu alasan mengapa semua orang menyukainya meski dia ini seorang idiot, dia adalah malaikat.

**.XOX.**

Para pembaca yang budiman, mari kita tinggalkan Mikan sakura untuk sementara. Marilah kita menuju kelas 2B _Middle High School_ Alice Academy.

Seperti biasanya, kelas ini tetap saja tidak berubah sama sekali dengan semasa _Elementary School_ dulu. Suka seenaknya dan tidak peduli dengan apapun.

Di deretan terakhir bangku kelas ini, seperti biasanya tokoh _favorit_ kita alias Natsume Hyuga a.k.a _Blackcat_ duduk membaca komiknya. Tidak ketinggalan sahabatnya, Ruka Nogi serta Usagi, kelinci kesayangannya.

Tidak jauh dari sana, tokoh kita yang satu lagi yaitu Hotaru Imai a.k.a _Queen of Blackmail_ duduk dengan wajah tanpa mengerjakan projek terbarunya, tidak tahu itu _Baka-Gun_ lagi ataupun _Baka-Bazoka_.

Suasana tidak tenang yang tenang ( Tidak tenang karena banyaknya murid-murid yang sedang bermain-main. Ada yang sedang melayang di atas langit, ada yang sedang bergosip dan juga ada yang sedang mencoret dinding kelas. Tenang karena ini adalah pemandangan biasa kelas ini ) terusik dengan suara sapaan dan senyum malaikat tokoh utama kita a.k.a Mikan Sakura.

"Selamat pagi!" Sapa Mikan sambil tersenyum lebar.

Semua yang ada segera menolehkan kepala mereka membalas salamnya.

_Well_, siapa yang tidak bakal membalas sapaan malaikat itu? Berapa banyak atau mungkin boleh ku katakan sebagian besar murid cowok di kelas ini dan seluruh cowok di luar kelas dalam sekolah ini mempunyai perasaan terhadap cewek yang dulunya selalu mereka hina dan permainkan.

Mungkin kita juga tidak bisa mengesampingkan dalam jangka waktu beberapa tahun ini, Mikan Sakura telah berubah dari seorang gadis ingusan menjadi seorang gadis cantik yang luar biasa memesonakan ( Iya. Aku tahu aku lebay di sini ).

Namun, ada satu hal yang membuat semua cowok di kelas ini atau boleh ku katakan semua cowok di Alice Academy ini patah hati dan tidak berani mendekatinya. Hal itu, tidak lain adalah karena Natsume Hyuga a.k.a _Blackcat_ ( Alasannya? Lihat judul fic ini sekali lagi ).

Sekadar tambahan, mungkin alasan kenapa tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya bukan hanya Natsume Hyuga. Di samping Mikan masih terdapat beberapa orang dan makhluk yang wajib dihindari jika masih hidup dengan tenang sampai lulus di Alice Academy, yakni :

1. Paman Mikan, Kazumi Yukihira **a.k.a** _Senior High School Principal._

2. Wali Mikan, Shiki Masachika **a.k.a** _Middle School Principal._

3. Adik kelas Mikan, Yoichi Hijiri murid _Elementary schoo_l yang merupakan replika Natsume Hyuga ( percayalah tidak ada yang mau mencari masalah dengan pemilik _Spirit Control Alice_ ini ).

4. Boneka beruang penguasa _South Forest_ **a.k.a** Mr. Bear.

5. Mantan murid ayah Mikan. Rei serio **a.k.a** Persona ( Jika ada yang bertanya kenapa dia termasuk dalam daftar ini, maka jawabannya adalah karena dia sangat sayang pada Mikan yang menurutnya mirip sekali dengan ayahnya alias guru yang sangat dicintai serta dihormatinya. Belum lagi, kenyataan akan_ Nullification, Steeling and Insertion Alice_ Mikan yang bisa menahan _Mark Of Death_ _Alice_ miliknya. Namun, alasan sebenarnya adalah, author-nya menghendaki dia seperti itu. _So, end of story, deal with it!_ )

Nama-nama di atas kurasa sudah cukup menakuti semua yang ingin mendekati Mikan Sakura. Bukankah pepatah mengatakan _"Bunga indah pasti ada durinya "_ ( Benar enggak sih, pepatah ini? ) Untuk kasus ini, bunganya adalah Mikan Sakura dan durinya adalah...

_Well_, mereka.

Para laki-laki dan boneka yang terlalu over protektif.

Sebenarnya, ada juga yang bertanya-tanya kenapa mereka mengijinkan Natsume Hyuga bersama Mikan Sakura? Ya. Walau mereka tidak berani bertanya langsung pada orang yang bersangkutan.

Karena itu, aku selaku author fic ini, dengan baik hati menjelaskan pada kalian semua.

Jawabannya mudah kok. Yaitu...

Cinta. Love. 爱. 사랑. حب . L'amour.

Mereka semua tahu, betapa Natsume Hyuga mencintai Mikan. Pengorbanan dan perjuangan Natsume Hyuga untuk Mikan Sakura, bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dilakukan semua orang. Natsume Hyuga pasti bisa menjaga dan melindungi Mikan walau apapun yang terjadi.

Namun, penyebab mengapa mereka tidak pernah keberatan dengan hubungan mereka yang sebenarnya ( Yoichi tidak termasuk, karena dia terlalu menghormati dan menyayangi Natsume ) adalah, mereka tahu, betapa Mikan mencintai Natsume.

Senyum, tawa dan kebahagiaan yang ditunjukkan Mikan saat bersama Natsume jelas-jelas telah menunjukkan betapa pentingnya Natsume baginya.

Asal Mikan bahagia, mereka akan mengijinkannya.

Kembali ke _main story_.

Seperti biasa Mikan dengan senyum memesonanya berlari ke arah sahabatnya _a.k.a_ Hotaru Imai sambil membuka kedua tangan dan berteriak "HOTARU!"

Dan seperti biasanya juga, tidak tahu dari mana, Hotaru mengeluarkan _Baka-gun_nya dan menembak Mikan hingga dia terjatuh di bawah lantai.

_Baka-Baka-Baka-Baka._

Memang bunyi yang sangat cocok untuk si _baka_ Mikan.

Lalu, sekali lagi, seperti biasanya, Mikan tidak akan mempedulikan sikap Hotaru itu. Dia bangkit dan berjalan memeluk Hotaru yang tetap tidak bergerak sedikitpun dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Pemandangan ini sudah biasa. Setelah memeluk Hotaru, Mikan akan berjalan mendekati bangkunya yang terletak di samping pacarnya **a.k.a** Natsume Hyuga dan Ruka Nogi.

"Selamat pagi Ruka-pyon." Sapanya sambil tersenyum. Namun saat dia melihat sepasang mata _crimson_ pacarnya, Natsume Hyuga menatapnya, kehangatan, kegembiraan dan kebahagiaan memenuhi hatinya.

"Selamat pagi Natsume.." Sapanya dengan senyum terbaiknya yang bisa membuat siapapun yang melihatnya tersipu, termasuk Natsume Hyuga.

Namun, seperti yang kita semua ketahui. Natsume Hyuga tidak akan mengakuinya. Dia hanya mengangkat komik menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah dan membalas sapaan pacarnya dengan satu kata "Hn."

Nama _Blackcat_ yang disandang Natsume bukanlah sebagai hiasan. Meski matanya tidak bisa melihat dia bisa merasakan tatapan tajam dari seseorang kepadanya. Dan dia tahu, siapa pemilik mata itu.

Dengan pelan dia menurunkan komik yang menutup wajahnya dan membalas tatapan dingin pemilik mata _violet_ itu yang tidak lain adalah Hotaru Imai.

Nah! Jangan salah paham dulu. Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu.

Hotaru Imai tidak menyukai Natsume Hyuga. Malah boleh aku katakana, dia sesungguhnya membenci Natsume Hyuga. Alasannya? Sangat mudah untuk dimengerti, yaitu Mikan sakura.

Mikan Sakura adalah sahabat yang paling dicintainya. Saat mereka masih kecil, kedudukannya di dalam hati Mikan adalah yang teratas. Demi dia, Mikan rela kabur dari rumah dan mengejarnya hingga ke Alice Academy ini. Dia sangat senang akan itu, walau dia tidak pernah mengakuinya.

Lalu, Mikan bertemu dengan Natsume. Seiringnya waktu berjalan, walau dia bisa melihat mereka berdua selalu beradu mulut ( Pemenangnya sudah so pasti Natsume ) dan berantem, mereka berdua saling tertarik seperti magnet.

Sedikit demi sedikit, tapi pasti, kedudukan Natsume di dalam hati Mikan semakin menanjak atau bahasa kerennya _level up_. Dan kini, Natsume sudah berhasil mencapai _level_ yang sejajar dengannya. Tidak, bukan sejajar, lebih tinggi darinya, yakni _level_ tertinggi. Senyum Mikan tadi adalah buktinya.

Ya. Memang sulit diprcaya. Tapi, Hotaru Imai cemburu. Dia cemburu pada Natsume Hyuga yang menurutnya telah merebut Mikan darinya.

Di lain pihak. Natsume Hyuga juga tidak menyukai Hotaru Imai.

Alasannya? Alasan mereka sama, yakni Mikan Sakura.

Natsume tidak menyukai Hotaru Imai, di sebabkan karena :

1. Mikan lebih dulu menyapa Hotaru Imai yang merupakan sahabatnya dari pada dia yang merupakan pacarnya.

2. Mikan memeluk Hotaru setiap pagi, sedangkan dia hanya mendapatkan senyumnya saja. Tapi, ini bukan berarti dia tidak menyukai senyum Mikan, ya? Dia sangat menyukai senyum Mikan itu, tapi yang namanya cowok, pelukkan pasti lebih berarti dari pada sebuah senyum'kan?

3. Hotaru sering memukul Mikan dengan senjata _"Baka-gun"_. Mikan memang tidak pernah keberatan. Tapi, Natsume keberatan walau dia tidak pernah mengatakannya ataupun melindungi Mikan dari peluru itu.

Alasan-alasan yang konyol bukan? Namun, alasan utama kenapa Natsume Hyuga membenci Hotaru Imai adalah karena …..

Karena Hotaru Imai pernah MENCIUM Mikan.

Bukan di pipi atau di kening, tapi di bibir. Ku tekankan sekali lagi dengan pake tulisan bold dan italic.

**_Hotaru Imai mencium bibir Mikan Sakura. _**( Lihat gakue alice chapter 132 halaman 7 di mangafox )

Natsume sangat marah. Dia tidak akan pernah memaafkan Hotaru yang berani mencium bibir Mikan di depannya ( Saat itu dia terlalu terkejut dan suasana sekelilingnya juga tidak aman, sehingga dia melupakannya ). Dengan kata lain, dia sebenarnya sangat _posesif_ pada Mikan, walau ya…

Dia tidak mengakuinya. ( Natsume Hyuga dan Hotaru Imai itu benar-benar mirip, bukan? )

Semua yang ada di Alice Academy ini tahu dengan hubungan mereka berdua yang saling membenci kecuali tokoh utama Alice Academy sendiri, si idiot Mikan Sakura. Namun, tidak ada seorangpun yang mengetahui dengan benar alasan kenapa mereka berdua saling membenci ( Karena itu berterima kasihlah padaku yang sudah memberitahu kalian )

_Eh!_ _Sorry! Sorry!_ Sepertinya perlu ku koreksi sedikit, sebenarnya ada seseorang yang tahu akan alasan ini. Hanya saja dia masih mau hidup dengan tenang dan damai di Alice Academy ini sampai lulus. Jadi dia tidak pernah memberitahu siapapun. Orang itu tidak lain adalah cowok bermata _violet_ serta berambut coklat yang tidak pernah kehilangan senyumnya walau apapun yang terjadi. Ya. Dia adalah kokoro Yome **a.k.a** _Mind Reader._

Kita kembali lagi ke cerita utamanya ( Sepertinya cerita ini dari tadi tidak maju-maju ya? )

Mata _crimson_ dan mata _Violet_ yang saling bertatapan itu sama sekali tidak mau mengalah. Mereka saling menatap dengan tajam seolah sama sekali tidak ada orang di sekitar mereka. Suasana kelas yang tadinya sangat ribut berubah menjadi sangat tenang dan senyap sekarang. Tidak ada seorangpun yang berani bersuara. Semua orang bisa merasakan temperatur kelas yang tiba-tiba meninggi ( Kurasa sudah tidak perlu ku katakan siapa penyebabnya ).

Namun, penyebab suasana kelas ini menjadi sperti ini tetap saja tidak sadar ( Dia tidak bisa merasakan temperatur yang tiba-tiba meninggi ini, terima kasih untuk nullfication alicenya ). Dia hanya menatap pacar dan juga sahabatnya dengan penuh kebingungan sampai akhirnya dia teringat dengan apa yang didengarnya tadi pagi.

_"__Setiap kali cowok dan sahabat cewek itu bertemu. Mereka berdua pasti akan saling menatap seakan dunia ini milik berdua."_

Nah! Semuanya sudah tahu apa yang ada di pikiran tokoh kesayangan kita itu, bukan?

Ya. Dia memang idiot.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong> : Well, bagaimana menurut pembaca fic ini? Jika menurut kalian bagus, aku akan melanjutkannya lagi dan jika jelek, aku tidak akan melanjutkannya lagi, sebab rencananya, fic ini ada Three-shot. Cara penulisan fic ini sangat berbeda dengan UM, TODAL maupun HTGM kan? Ini pertama kalinya aku menulis seperti ini, karena aku perlu mengistirahatkan kepalaku sejenak dulu dari TODAL yang sedang memasuki masa-masa tegang dan gak ada humor sama sekali ( Bukan berarti aku tidak menulis TODAL ya? Aku menulisnya kok )


	2. Chapter 2

**Boyfriend And Bestfriend**

_By : Razux_

_Dedicated to Icha Yukina Clyne, Daiyaki Aoi, Thi3x, Kuroichibhineko dan Mochiizuki _

_(Thx utk dukungan kalian selama ini ^^ )  
><em>

_._

_._

_._

_Disclaimer : Gakuen Alice belong to Higuchi Tachibana_

* * *

><p>Baiklah. Setelah sempat terhenti sejenak, mari kita lanjutkan lagi fic ini.<p>

Bila cerita ini di mulai dari pagi yang sangat cerah, maka kelanjutannya, di mulai di malam yang sunyi senyap.

Tokoh kesayangan kita, Mikan Sakura **a.k.a** Mikan Yukihira duduk termenung di tempat tidurnya.

Dia tidak bisa menutup matanya atau dengan kata lain, dia tidak bisa tidur. Setiap kali dia menutup mata. Ucapan gosip yang tadi pagi didengarnya terus terulang di dalam kepalanya. Lalu, wajah Natsume dan Hotaru yang saling menatap bagaikan di dunia milik berdua terbayang dengan jelas.

"Tidak. Tidak. Itu semua hanya khayalanku saja. Itu tidak mungkin terjadi!" Ujarnya sambil menggeleng kepalanya dan segera berbaring sambil menarik selimut menutup badannya.

"Sudah! Tidak ada yang perlu ku pikirkan lagi! Tidur! Tidur!" Ujarnya lagi dan menutup matanya untuk tidur.

Namun, dia tidak berhasil, sebab ketakutan yang memenuhi hatinya membuat matanya terus terbuka lebar. Bagaimana jika itu memang benar? Bagaimana jika Natsume dan Hotaru benar-benar seperti yang dipikirkannya sekarang?

Aku tahu, semua pembaca sedang memikirkan satu kalimat sekarang. Yaitu _"Mikan. Kau idiot sekali! Kau salah paham."_

Tapi, Mikan yang tidak perlu kita ragukan lagi keidiotannya itu, mana tahu? Dan aku juga tidak mau memberitahunya. Karena itu, mari kita biarkan dia terus berpikir seperti itu hingga tidak bisa tidur semalaman untuk kelangsungan fic ini.

**.XOX.**

_Well_. Kita lanjutkan lagi fic yang aku tahu sangat ngawur ini.

Pagi pun akhirnya tiba ( _Skip time_ yang sangat cepat, ya? ) Mikan yang tidak bisa tidur semalaman gara-gara keidiotannya sendiri bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dengan pelan.

Dia melakukan semua runititas paginya seperti biasa dan berangkat ke sekolahnya dari asramanya seperti biasanya.

Ya. Seperti biasanya. Namun ada beberapa hal yang tidak biasa, dan itu adalah :

1. Mikan tidak terlambat seperti biasanya.

2. Mikan masih sempat sarapan ( Walau bengong-bengong terus karena pikirannya penuh dengan sesuatu yang kita semua ketahui adalah sebuah kesalah pahaman ).

3. Mikan tidak tersenyum saat berjalan di koridor menuju kelasnya seperti biasanya.

Nah! Saat Mikan masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Semua penghuni kelaspun segera menolehkan kepala mereka menatapnya. Kenapa? Jawabannya :

1. Mikan tidak terseyum dan menyalami semua penghuni kelas seperti biasanya.

2. Mikan tidak berlari memeluk Hotaru yang mana artinya Mikan tidak menerima peluru _Baka-gun _dari Hotaru hari ini seperti biasanya.

3. Mikan tidak memberikan senyum terbaiknya yang bisa membuat siapapun tersipu melihatnya ( Penyakit lebay-ku lagi kambuh, jadi _please, don't mind it_. ) pada pacarnya **a.k.a** Natsume Hyuga seperti biasanya.

Tiga hal itupun menyebabkan beberapa hal yang tidak biasanya ( wah! Banyak sekali kata biasanya ), yaitu:

1. Suasana kelas yang biasanya ( lagi-lagi biasanya ) ribut menjadi tenang, damai dan tentram.

2. Hotaru Imai berhenti mengerjakan proyeknya.

3. Ruka Nogi berhenti mengelus Usagi, kelinci kesayangannya.

4. Natsume Hyuga berhenti membaca komiknya.

_Stop_! Makin lama makin ngawur fic ini. _Back to main story._

Natsume, Hotaru dan semua yang ada di kelas menatap Mikan dengan penuh kebingungan.

"Ada apa, Polkadot?" tanya Natsume dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi walau sesungguhnya dalam hatinya dia sangat khawatir saat Mikan duduk di sampingnya.

Namun, bersamaan dengan saat itu juga, Hotaru yang sudah berjalan mendekati Mikan juga bertanya padanya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi yang sama dengan Natsume "Ada apa, Baka?"

Seperti biasanya ( aku memang suka sekali pakai kata biasanya di fic ini ya? ), Natsume menatap Hotaru dengan tajam dan Hotaru membalas tatapan Natsume dengan sama tajamnya.

Semua orang yang ada di kelas, hanya bisa ber-_sweat drop _ria ( ini pertama kali aku pakai kata ini di ficku )melihat sikap Natsume dan Hotaru. Mengapa? Karena mereka bisa merasakan percikan api yang membara diantara mereka.

Jangan salah paham ya! Kalian memang tidak bisa melihat sebab tidak ada gambarnya. Jadi bayangkan saja gambarnya. Percikan api di antara Natsume dan Hotaru itu memang sangat membara, tapi itu bukan percikan api yang bisa menghangatkan badan. Percikan api itu adalah percikan api yang bisa membakar hangus semuanya menjadi debu dan kemudian dibawa hilang oleh angin. Dengan kata lain, itu adalah percikan api permusuhan, percikan api neraka.

Nah! Jika semuanya sudah tahu, mari kita kembali lagi ke _main story._

_Ops!_ Perlu ku koreksi tulisanku di atas. Tidak semua orang di kelas tahu itu. Ada satu orang yang tidak tahu sama sekali akan apa sebenarnya api membara yang sedang menyala di antara _Blackcat_ dan _Queen of Blackmail_. Dan kurasa sudah tidak perlu ku jelaskan lagi siapa orang itu.

Ya. Orang itu adalah Malaikat dengan IQ terendah alias tokoh kesayangan kita **a.k.a** Mikan Sakura atau Mikan Yukihira.

Mikan yang menatap mereka berdua juga bisa merasakan api yang membara itu. Namun, ada satu perbedaan yang sangat besar. Percikan api yang dirasakannya bukanlah percikan api neraka melainkan percikan api surgawi alias percikan api yang bisa menghangatkan badan ( mungkin karena nullification alicenya kali, ya? ).

_Mikan.. Mikan... Kenapa kau begitu idiot..._ ( Kalian semua mau bilang begitu kan? )

_Ehm!_ Ku lanjutkan lagi.

Mikan yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa segera menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah. Dia takut sekali, sebab dia merasa apa yang ada dipikirkannya hingga tidak bisa tidur itu adalah kenyataan ( Dasar idiot! _Sorry_ ya, tidak tahu kenapa, aku sama sekali tidak bisa menghentikan kebiasaanku menulis kata idiot pada nama Mikan dalam fic ini ).

Natsume dan Hotaru yang melihat Mikan menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah segera menolehkan wajah mereka menatapnya.

"Ada apa denganmu, Polkadot?"

"Ada apa denganmu, Baka?"

Tanya Natsume dan Hotaru bersamaan sehingga api neraka yang sempat padam itu menyala kembali.

Mikan tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya. Dia tidak mau melihat api surgawi ( menurut penglihatannya ) di antara mereka lagi. Dia menggeleng kepalanya dengan pelan "Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak apa-apa."

Mikan bukan orang yang bisa berbohong. Semua yang ada di sana tahu, dia sedang berbohong. Memangnya dia pernah berhasil membohongi orang? Tidak'kan? Terutama Natsume dan Hotaru, dua orang jenius yang sudah mengenalnya dengan baik, terlalu baik malahan.

Natsume dan Hotaru ingin membuka mulut untuk memaksanya Mikan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi padanya. Namun, belum sempat mereka bertanya guru mereka telah masuk ke dalam kelas.

Dengan sikap Natsume dan Hotaru yang kurang ajar... Eh! Salah! Maksudku kurang sopan dan tidak pernah menghormati guru. Ada guru atau tidak ada guru, itu sama saja, sebab mereka berdua sama sekali tidak mempedulikan guru mereka.

Natsume dan Hotaru tidak akan mungkin membiarkan sesuatu hal membuat Mikan kehilangan senyumnya. Mereka berdua terlalu menyukai senyum Mikan. Jadi dengan kata lain mereka tidak akan membiarkan Mikan sebelum dia menjawab pertanyaan mereka.

Mikan mungkin memang idiot. Tapi, kadang dia lumayan pintar juga ( untuk saat-saat seperti ini saja ). Dia tahu, Natsume dan Hotaru tidak akan mungkin membiarkannya sebelum dia menjawab pertanyaan mereka. Karena itulah dia akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum lebar menatap mereka "Benar! Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya bermimpi buruk. Duduklah Hotaru, pelajaran sudah dimulai."

_Well_, apa menurut kalian Natsume Hyuga dan Hotaru Imai akan percaya dengan jawaban Mikan itu?

Tentu saja mereka tidak percaya. Tapi dengan kekerasan kepalanya itu. Natsume dan Hotaru tahu, Mikan tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan mereka itu dengan jujur sekarang.

_Well_, jika Mikan tidak mau menjawabnya, mereka akan mencarinya sendiri.

Dengan pikiran seperti itu Natsume kembali mengangkat komik ditangannya menutup wajahnya. Dan dengan pikiran seperti itu juga, Hotaru kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Jika kalian berpikir Natsume dan Hotaru akan duduk manis mengikuti pelajaran. Maka itu salah besar. Natsume duduk diam, berpura-pura tidur padahal sebenarnya sedang mengamati Mikan yang ada di sampingnya. Sedangkan Hotaru memang telah kembali ke tempat duduknya dan mulai lagi mengerjakan proyeknya seperti biasanya. Tapi, jika kau memperhatikannya baik-baik sekarang, maka kau akan melihat dia melepaskan seekor kumbang kecil temuannya untuk mengintai Mikan.

_Yeah_.. Dasar dua orang kurang kerjaan.

**.XOX.**

Kurasa para pembaca sedang berpikir apa yang akan dilakukan Mikan'kan? Nah, jawabannya mudah. Dia mau mencari kepastian atas apa yang dipikirkannya.

Caranya? Ya. Cara yang sama dengan gosip yang didengarnya itu. Melihat reaksi dari kedua orang _Bf_-nya ( _Boyfriend_ dan _bestfriend_ ).

Pertama, Mikan mencari Hotaru yang saat itu sedang memakan kepiting di kantin _Middle school_ seorang diri.

Hotaru yang menyadari kedatangan Mikan sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia hanya diam meneruskan makannya.

"Hotaru..," panggil Mikan pelan "Boleh aku duduk di sampingmu?"

Hotaru merasakan keanehan dari sikap Mikan. Memangnya sejak kapan dia perlu meminta ijin darinya jika ingin duduk di sampingnya? Biasanya dia akan tetap memaksa duduk di sampingnya walau dia mengusirnya.

"Ada apa, Baka?" tanya Hotaru tanpa menatap Mikan.

Mikan hanya tersenyum kikuk mendengar pertanyaan Hotaru. Dengan pelan dia duduk di sampingnya.

"A-Anu... Itu... Begini... Aku... Tidak..Bukan begitu..." Ujar Mikan terbata-bata. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana memulai rencananya itu.

"Katakan langsung to the point, atau kau akan merasakan baka-gun yang sudah ku upgrade ini." Perintah Hotaru tiba-tiba sambil menyodorkan _Baka-gun_nya kepada Mikan ( Hei! Hei Hotaru! Dari mana kau mendapatkan _Baka-gun_ itu? )

"NATSUME." Jawab Mikan tiba-tiba ketakutan begitu melihat baka-gun di tangan Hotaru hingga membuat semua yang ada di dalam kantin itu menolehkan kepalanya menatap Mereka berdua.

Wajah Hotaru memang tetap tenang tanpa ekspresi, tapi jika kita teliti baik-baik, kita bisa melihat alis matanya terangkat sedikit saat mendengar nama yang disebutkan Mikan itu.

"Kenapa dengan dia?" tanya Hotaru lagi.

"A-Anu.. Natsume dan aku kencan ke center town dua hari yang lalu." Jawab Mikan terbata-bata.

"Lalu kenapa?"

Semua yang ada di kantin sekarang menatap Mikan dengan penuh penasaran. Ya, siapa yang tidak akan penasaran dengan kencan pasangan paling terkenal di academy ini.

"Natsume mentraktirku Howalon dan dia mengajakku nonton film _horor_."

"Lalu?"

"Dia memanggilku penakut saat aku menangis ketakutan pas adegan hantunya muncul. Tapi, dia memelukku dan menghapus air mataku dengan tangannya."

Jika kita lihat baik-baik sekeliling mereka, kita bisa melihat semua murid cewek sedang menghela napas sambil membayangkan merekalah yang ada di posisi Mikan, sedangkan murid cowok hanya bisa mengigit bibir mereka mengutuk Natsume karena dia bisa melakukan itu semua kepada Mikan.

Namun, karena para murid itu bukanlah tokoh penting dalam fic ini, mari kita tinggalkan mereka dan kembali ke Hotaru dan Mikan.

Dari luar Hotaru memang kelihatan tenang dan tanpa ekspresi, namun di dalamnya, sebenarnya dia sangat marah. Memeluk Mikan dan menghapus air maatnya saat ketakutan adalah sesuatu yang dilakukannya dulu, bukan Hyuga.

"Lalu dia juga mentraktirku makan di restoran di _center town_, setelah itu dia mengantarku sampai di depan pintu kamar asramaku. Aku mengundangnya masuk ke kamarku sebagai ucapan terima kasih, kami mengobrol tentang film yang tadi kami nonton hingga larut malam dan tiba-tiba dia… dia…" lanjut Mikan lagi dengan wajah merah padam. Dia sama sekali tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata "Dia menciumku dan menyuruhku tidur sambil tersenyum menyeringai sebelum keluar dari kamarku"

(**Ps.** Para pembaca juga, jangan cepat-cepat mengambil kesimpulan ya! Fic ini ratingnya T bukan M )

Nah! Wajah Mikan dan ceritanya yang tidak terselesaikan itu benar-benar mengundang kesalapahaman. Bayangkan Mikan Sakura atau Mikan Yukihira yang begini polos dan _innocent_ itu berduaan dengan Natsume Hyuga, pacaranya yang terkenal tangkas dan selalu bergerak cepat itu ( Ku tambahakan satu lagi, selalu di panggil mesum oleh Mikan ) di dalam kamar special starnya.

Dengan kata lain, satu cewek polos dan _innocent_, satu cowok muda yang sedang dalam masa-masa pemberontakkan hormonnya di dalam kamar yang kedap suara dan memiliki tempat tidur king size. Di tambah perubahan sikap gadis innocent itu dan wajah merah padamnya sekarang. Menurut kalian apa yang ada dalam pikiran semua yang ada dalam ruang kantin itu?

Mulut semua yang ada di dalam kantin itu ternganga sekarang. Pikiran mereka semua sekarang setelah mendengar cerita Mikan hanya satu.

Bagi cowok _"NATSUME HYUGA SUDAH MENGKLAIM MIKAN SAKURA ATAU MIKAN YUKIHIRA SEPENUHNYA."_

Bagi cewek "_NATSUME HYUGA SUDAH BUKAN NATSUME HUYGA MEREKA YANG DULU LAGI."_

"TIDAK!"

"INI TIDAK MUNGKIN TERJADI!"

"INI HANYA MIMPI!"

Inilah teriakan-teriakkan dari semua murid yang ada di dalam kantin itu. Ada yang berlari keluar sambil menangis, ada yang pingsan, ada yang menangis histeris, bahkan ada yang membenturkan kepala mereka ke tembok.

Sedangkan penyebab semua ini yang terlalu polos atau idiot itu hanya bisa menatap semua yang murid yang histeri dengan penuh perasaan terkejut dan kebingungan.

"H-Hotaru.. Ada apa dengan mereka semua?" tanya Mikan terbata-bata sambil menatap sekelilingnya.

_Well,_ Hotaru yang baru saja tersadar dari _shock_nya ( Walau wajahnya tetap saja tanpa ekspresi ) begitu mendengar pertanyaan Mikan langsung menatap Mikan dengan tajam.

"Dia apa? Apa yang dilakukannya terhadapmu?" tanya Hotaru dingin dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi dan sikap yang tenang, walau matanya berkata lain. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa tenang saat membayangkan Mikan, sahabatnya yang paling dicintainya telah kehilangan kepolosan dan kesuciannya di usia begini muda oleh Natsume Hyuga alias _Black cat_ **a.k.a** musuh besarnya.

Mikan yang ditanya tiba-tiba oleh Hotaru hanya bisa menatapnya sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

Nah! Mari kita lihat isi pikirannya sekarang.. Pikirannya sekarang begitu melihat sikap Hotaru adalah _"Sejak kapan Hotaru jadi khawatir seperti itu terhadapku? Mata Hotaru sekarang sama sekali bukan mata Hotaru yang seperti biasanya. Sikapnya langsung berubah begitu aku menyebutkan nama Natsume. Ternyata benar... Ternyata Hotaru memang mencintai Natsume..."_

Kesabaran seorang Hotaru Imai ada batasnya, karena dia sama sekali tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Mikan yang masih _space out,_ dia segera mengeluarkan _Baka-gun_nya dan menembak Mikan.

_Well_, Mikan memang terkena peluru itu dan terjatuh ke bawah. Namun, ada yang aneh, dia tidak berteriak kesakitan ataupun menangis. Dengan pelan dia bangkit dan menatap Hotaru dengan matanya yang penuh kesedihan.

Hotaru hanya bisa tertegun melihat kesedihan di mata Mikan itu dan sebelum dia bertanya lebih lanjut Mikan telah membuka mulutnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hotaru.. Maaf ya, aku ada urusan, aku pergi dulu." Ujar Mikan pelan dan berlari keluar dari kantin yang penuh keributan itu ( tambahan ya, tidak ada seorangpun murid dalam kantin itu yang melihat apa yang terjadi pada Mikan dan Hotaru setelah mereka semua salah paham dan histeris sendiri) sendirian.

Hotaru Imai **a.k.a** _Queen of Blackmail_ benar-benar kebingungan dengan sikap sahabatnya ini sekarang. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti sikap sahabatnya hari ini. Namun, dia tahu satu hal yang sangat pasti.

Natsume Hyuga **a.k.a** _Black cat_-lah penyebab Mikan bersikap seperti ini.

**.XOX.**

_Oke_. Setelah misi penuh kebodohan dan keidiotannya yang pertama berhasil ( menurutnya ). Mikan, si tokoh utama kita yang idiot.. _up sorry!_ Kebiasaan. Maksudku tokoh utama kita yang manis, lugu dan tidak tahu apa-apa ini berjalan mencari pacarnya alias Natsume Hyuga **a.k.a** _Black cat_.

Natsume Hyuga sedang berbaring di bawah pohon sakura tempat _favorit_nya dan Mikan sambil membaca manganya dengan tenang. Walau dalam hatinya, dia sedang berpikir kenapa Polkadot atau pacarnya itu masih belum datang.

Seperti menjawab pertanyaannya itu, dia tiba-tiba mendengar suara langkah kaki ringan dan sangat dikenalnya mendekatinya. Tanpa melihatpun dia tahu siapa itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan pacarnya.

Mikan yang berjalan mendekati Natsume sama sekali tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun, dengan pelan dia duduk di samping Natsume. Dan hal ini membuat Natsume menghentikan aktivitas membacanya, karena selama ini, Mikan itu sama sekali tidak pernah bisa diam. Dia hanya akan diam jika ada masalah dan sikapnya tadi pagi di kelas sudah menunjukkan dengan jelas ada yang mengganggu pikirannya.

"Ada apa, Polka?" tanya Natsume sambil menatap Mikan.

Mikan menolehkan kepalanya menatap Natsume tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Jawab pertanyaanku!" perintah Natsume dengan nada suara agak tinggi untuk menutupi perasaan khawatirnya saat dia melihat kesedihan di mata _hazzel _Mikan yang selalu penuh kegembiraan dan kebahagian itu.

Well, dia tidak akan mungkin mananyai Mikan dengan lembut'kan? Itu sama sekali bukan sikapnya, Natsume di sini tidak-lah begitu OOC.

_Sorry, back to our story._

Dengan pelan Mikan membuka mulutnya "Natsume, Hotaru…"

Nah! Sama seperti Hotaru, wajah Natsume memang tetap saja tenang dan tanpa ekspresi, tapi jika kita teliti baik-baik, kita bisa melihat alis matanya terangkat sedikit saat mendengar nama yang disebutkan Mikan itu.

Dan celakanya lagi, jaringan kepala Mikan yang biasanya lemot kayak kartu telkomselku ternyata sangat baik hari ini. Dia tidak gagal menangkap perubahaan wajah Natsume Hyuga sang pacarnya itu.

"Ada apa dengan _freak inventor_ itu?" tanya Natsume lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa.." Jawab Mikan pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah. Dia sama sekali tidak berani mengucapkan sepatah katapun lagi, ketakutan dalam hatinya semakin membesar. Sikap Natsume sekarang mirip sekali dengan sikap Hotaru tadi.

Di lain pihak, Natsume yakin seratus persen sekarang, penyebab perubahan sikap Mikan hari ini tidak lain adalah Hotaru Imai. Gadis penemu itu pasti telah melakukan sesuatu yang menyebabkan Mikan berubah seperti ini.

"Hn. Kalau tidak apa-apa, jangan membahas cewek aneh itu di depanku." Balas Natsume dingin.

_Well,_ Natsume mengucapkan kalimat seperti itu karena dia tidak ingin Mikan terus memikirkan sesuatu yang akan membuatnya terus bersedih. Mikan pasti sedang bertengkar dengan Hotaru, sikap cewek memang seperti itu'kan? Namun, jika kalian mau tahu, alasan dia tidak mau membahas Hotaru lagi sebenarnya adalah harga dirinya tidak mengijinkan Mikan bersedih seperti itu karena Hotaru. Itu seakan menunjukkan dengan jelas posisinya di dalam hati Mikan lebih rendah dibandingkan Hotaru.

"Tapi, Natsume.. Hota.." Ujar Mikan lagi setelah memberanikan dirinya. Namun, ucapannya itu segera terhenti karena Natsume telah menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya.

"Jangan membahas cewek itu saat kau bersama denganku." Perintah Natsume dingin. Dia sama sekali tidak suka Mikan membahas orang lain selain dia saat mereka bersama apalagi Hotaru yang sangat tidak disukainya. Dia ini terlalu posesif kepada Mikan.

Mikan tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun lagi, dia kembali menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah. Dia tidak berani menatap mata Natsume sekarang, matanya pasti sama dengan cerita gosip yang di dengarnya, mata Natsume sekarang pasti penuh dengan kesedihan. Ternyata apa yang dipikirkannya benar, Natsume dan Hotaru saling mencintai.

Yah, aku tahu! Semua orang pasti sedang tersenyum dan berkata dalam hati _"Salah paham kamu, non."_

**.XOX.**

Malamnya, suasana tenang, sejuk dan damai saat semua penghuni asrama _Middle school_ sedang menyantap makan malam mereka di kantin khusus murid _Middle school_ langsung berubah menjadi sangat panas membara saat Natsume Hyuga dan Hotaru Imai bertemu.

Seperti biasa, Natsume Hyuga bersama dengan Ruka Nogi, sahabatnya. Sedangkan Hotaru Imai bersama dengan Mikan. Mereka berempat bertemu saat duduk di atas kursi makan yang telah disediakan secara khusus untuk mereka berempat yang merupakan siswa dengan bintang tertinggi di _Middle school_.

Kurasa kalian semua juga sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Natsume dan Hotaru saat bertemu'kan? Ya. Pertandingan adu ketajaman mata yang menyalakan api neraka.

Sikap Mikan masih seperti tadi pagi tanpa senyum, serta kesalah pahaman mereka berdua membuat api yang berkobar itu makin berkobar. Namun, ada satu yang lucu loh? Sebab meski mereka menyalahkan api neraka wajah mereka tetap saja dingin dan tanpa ekspresi.

Ruka yang boleh dikatakan sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Natsume dan Hotaru itu hanya bisa menggeleng kepalanya dan duduk menyatap makanannya. Begitu juga dengan Mikan, dia menundukkan wajahnya dan menolak melihat api neraka yang menurutnya adalah api surgawi antara Natsume dan Hotaru.

Namun, kobaran api itu juga tidak berlangsung lama, sebab mereka berdua tersadar dengan sikap Mikan yang diam membisu. Biasanya, mulut Mikan pasti sudah berkomat-kamit mengucapkan sesuatu yang bodoh.

Ruka yang juga menyadari keanehan tersebut menatap Mikan dengan kebingungan dan bertanya padanya "Apa ada sesuatu yang menganggumu, Mikan?"

Mikan mengangkat wajahnya menatap Ruka dan memaksakan sebuah senyum "Tidak apa-apa, Ruka-Pyon. Aku sama sekali tidak apa-apa."

"Cukup dan hentikan sandiwaramu, baka. Apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi padamu?"

"Apa yang sesungguhnya menganggu pikiranmu, idiot?"

Tanya Natsume dan Hotaru bersamaan dan sekali lagi menyalakan api yang sempat padam.

Mikan tetap tidak menjawab pertanyaan mereka. Dia hanya menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah.

"Bukan'kah kau yang paling tahu, apa yang terjadi padanya, Hyuga?" tanya Hotaru dingin.

"Oh, ya! Itulah yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu?" balas Natsume sama dinginnya.

"Gosip sudah menyebar dengan luas, Hyuga. Walau aku masih belum mempercayainya sebelum mendapat bukti nyatanya?"

"Gosip? Memangnya gosip apa?"

Sesungguhnya Natsume benar-benar tidak tahu dengan gosip tentangnya dan Mikan yang sedang beredar ( Kalian tahu gosip apa'kan? ). Dia menghabiskan waktunya bersama Mikan saja di pohon sakura itu terhitung sejak gosip itu menyebar ke seluruh sekolah. Dan juga, tidak ada seorangpun yang mau mencari mati dengan menanyai masalah pribadinya dengan Mikan.

Untuk tambahan, Ruka juga tidak tahu, sebab dia sedang menghabiskan waktunya dengan piyo saat itu.

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh di depanku, Hyuga."

Sumbu kesabaran Natsume dan Hotaru menang lebih pendek jika bersangkutan dengan Mikan. Semua murid yang ada di dalam kantin itu sudah mulai ketakutan saat melihat mereka berdua hampir meledak.

Ya, siapa yang tidak takut jika dua orang yang paling ditakuti di sekolah ini bertarung.

Para murid yang ada di sana bisa merasakan suhu yang tiba-tiba naik dratis tersebut. Mereka semua sudah mulai berdoa semoga mereka bisa selamat melihat matahari besok sampai suara teriakkan malaikat idiot itu berkumandang memenuhi ruangan kantin tersebut.

"SUDAH CUKUP! HENTIKAN!"

Ya. Itu suara melengkingnya Mikan Sakura alias Mikan Yukihira kok.

Suhu yang meninggi itu tiba-tiba menurun dan kembali menjadi suhu biasanya. Mata semua yang ada di ruangan kantin tersebut termasuk Natsume dan Hotaru tertuju pada Mikan yang berdiri dengan wajah berurai air mata.

"Aku sudah tahu, semuanya. Maafkan aku.. Maafkan aku Natsume, Maafkan aku Hotaru.." Ujar Mikan sambil terisak-isak.

"Apa maksu.." Ujar Natsume dan Hotaru bersamaan. Namun ucapan mereka itu langsung dipotong Mikan dengan kalimat yang mengejutkan seluruh orang yang ada di ruangan kantin itu, eh tidak, kurasa lebih tepat mengejutkan semua penghuni Alice Academy ini.

"Kita putus saja Natsume. Maafkan aku karena aku sangat egois. Aku tahu, kau dan Hotaru saling mencintai."

Tahu'kah kalian apa yang terjadi pada semua yang ada di sana? Pisau dan garpu yang ada ditangan Ruka ( menu makan malamnya steak kok ) jatuh ke bawah, makanan yang ada dalam mulut semua murid di kantin itu menyembur keluar secara bersamaan. Sedangkan Natsume Hyuga dan Hotaru Imai terduduk dengan mata terbelalak bagaikan berada di dunia lain tidak mempercayai apa yang baru saja mereka dengar.

"Kalian tidak perlu mempedulikan aku yang egois ini. Aku tidak akan muncul lagi dihadapan kalian. Aku mendoakan kebahagiaan kalian dari dalam lubuk hatiku." Lanjut Mikan lagi dan berlari meninggalkan ruangan kantin yang telah senyap bagaikan di kuburan, tidak, lebih senyap dari pada kuburan.

Setelah Mikan menghilang dari pandangan semua orang, seluruh penghuni sekolah inipun bisa mendengar dengan jelas teriakkan-teriakkan histeris para murid yang ada dikantin itu

"APA!

"BANGUNKAN AKU! BANGUNKAN AKU! INI HANYA MIMPI BURUK!"

"TIDAK! TIDAK! TOLONG!

"APRIL MOP! APRIL MOP!

"KIAMAT! KIAMAT AKAN SEGERA TIBA!"

Dan banyak lagi jika kalian mau tahu ( Tidak aku tulis karena bakal membuang waktu saja )

Lalu sedetik kemudian, dua orang tanpa ekspresi yang baru saja kembali ke dunia ini setelah _space out_ segera bangkit dan berteriak secara bersamaan

_"WHAT THE HELL!"_

"APA-APAAN INI!"

**To be countinue** ( Aku tahu, fic ini semakin hancur diau -_-" )

* * *

><p><strong>Author'note :<strong> well akhirnya setelah sekian lama, aku update lagi fic ini, maaf karena aku tidak bisa membalas review yang diberikan dalam chapter ini sebab aku tidak punya banyak waktu. Dan aku janji satu hal deh! Soal banyak yang nanya, aku pasti akan menupdate TODAL akhir minggu ini, so see you soon ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Boyfriend And Bestfriend**

_By : Razux_

_( Dedicated to Jimi-Li and Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami )  
><em>

_._

_._

_._

_Disclaimer : Gakuen Alice belong to Higuchi Tachibana_

* * *

><p>Pagi yang cerah. Matahari bersinar dengan begitu terangnya di atas langit Alice Academy ini. Namun, tidak begitu dengan para penghuninya. Semua penghuni Alice Academy ini sekarang sedang trauma habis dengan gossip yang telah menyebar ke seluruh pelosok dan sudut Academy ini.<p>

Siapa yang tidak trauma saat mendengar gossip bahwa Natsume Hyuga **a.k.a** _Black Cat_ dan Hotaru Imai **a.k.a**_ Queen of Blackmail_ ternyata saling mencintai.

Sebagian besar penghuni Academy ini benar-benar ketakutan sekarang. Bayangkan saja, apa yang akan terjadi jika dua langit tertinggi dan sekaligus dua orang paling berbahaya di Academy ini benar-benar bersama? Mereka akan menjadi pasangan _Two Black_ yang bisa diplesetkan menjadi _Too Black_.

Dengan kata lain, KIAMAT.

Sebenarnya menurutku tidak separah itu sih, hanya saja mereka tidak berpikir seperti itu. Buktinya adalah sebagian besar para murid Academy ini kini mengumpet di dalam kamarnya sambil gemetaran, sebagian besar lagi sedang berdoa bersama untuk kelansungan hidup mereka.

Mari kita dengarkan komentar-komentar mereka yang telah berhasil aku wawancarai.

Murid A : "Aku terus berpikir semalam adalah april mop. Aku terus melihat kalender semalaman setelah peristiwa itu. Namun, tidak peduli berapa kalipun aku lihat, tanggal tetap menunjukkkan tanggal sepuluh Mei!"

Murid B : "Aku sudah memeriksa telingaku ke dokter terbaik di _Center Town_, tapi dokter mengatakan telingaku sama sekali tidak ada masalah. Ternyata apa yang aku dengar benar!

Murid C :"Aku sudah membenturkan kepalaku keras-keras ke tembok hingga berdarah,tapi aku tetap saja tidak bangun-bangun. Ternyata ini bukan mimpi, ini adalah kenyataan!"

Murid D : "Dunia sudah mau kiamat, aku percaya, jika mereka bersama, anak mereka pasti merupakan reinkarnasi dari setan tergelap yang akan mengakhiri semua kehidupan yang ada di dunia ini."

Murid E : "JANGAN TANYA AKU! JANGAN INGATKAN AKU! AKU MASIH MAU HIDUP! ( _Ops! Sorry_, sepertinya murid E tersebut masih sedang histeris berat, maafkan ketidak sopananku )

Sebenarnya masih ada banyak sekali komentar-komentar seperti itu, tapi karena aku tidak mau memboros kata, Ya, cukup segitu saja ya?

Di saat sebagian besar penghuni Alice Academy ini sedang panik dan trauma. Natsume Hyuga dan Hotaru Imai yang merupakan sumber kepanikan tersebut sedang duduk berhadapan di dalam sebuah café dalam center town dengan pandangan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Tapi jika kita lihat baik-baik, kita bisa melihat mata _Crimson_ dan _Violet_ itu kini saling menatap tajam setajam pisau silet, hm… Kurasa kurang tepat, mungkin setajam laser pemotong berlian. Dan tidak ketinggalan api neraka yang berkobar dengan begitu membaranya.

Kenapa kedua orang ini bisa berkumpul dan duduk berhadapan di dalam café ini? Ini tidak lain dikarenakan oleh malaikat idiot alias Mikan Sakura _a.k.a_ Mikan Yukihira.

Mereka berdua sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan Mikan setelah dia mengumumkan sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak bisa diterima oleh akal sehat mereka dan berlari keluar dari ruangan kantin _Middle School_ itu.

Kuis untuk pembaca yang budiman, pertanyaanku, Dimana'kah Mikan Sakura alias Mikan Yukihira **a.k.a** Malaikat dengan IQ terendah itu berada sekarang? ( Jawab dalam jangka waktu 3 detik )

Jika kalian gagal menebaknya tidak apa-apa kok, sebab berhasilpun aku juga tidak bisa memberikan kalian apa-apa.

_Back to main strory_.

Natsume Hyuga dan Hotaru Imai bukanlah orang bodoh. Mereka tahu dan sekaligus tidak tahu di mana Mikan berada sekarang.

Kalian tidak mengerti maksudku itu'kan? Karena itu akan aku jelaskan.

Natsume Hyuga** a.k.a** _Black at_ yang telah hidup bertahun-tahun dan menjadi legenda dalam dunia gelap serta Hotaru Imai** a.k.a** _Queen of Blackmai_l yang memiliki jaringan informasi tercepat nan terpadu sama sekali tidak dapat menemukan malaikat pembawa petaka yang mereka cintai meski telah mencari semalaman.

Tidak peduli berapa dalam hutan dan sudut-sudut Academy ini diterusuri Natsume, tidak peduli betapa banyak _Spy Camera_ disebarkan Hotaru. Mereka berdua tetap saja tidak bisa menemukan Mikan, dia bagaikan hilang ditelan bumi.

Mereka berdua ini memiliki kepercayaan diri yang sangat besar dan otak yang sangat jenius. Mereka tidak percaya mereka tidak dapat menemukan Mikan. Mikan tidak mungkin bisa keluar dari Academy ini. Academy ini tidak mungkin akan membiarkan dia yang memiliki dua Alice terlangkah di dunia meninggalkan Academy ini, terlalu bahaya.

Dan yang paling penting, MUSTAHIL IDIOT ITU BISA KELUAR ATAU KABUR DENGAN KEKUATANNYA SENDIRI!

Jika Natsume tidak dapat merasakan aura keberadaannya sedikitpun, jika Hotaru Imai tidak bisa mendapatkan informasi keberadaannya sedikitpun. Maka jawabannya hanya satu.

Shiki Masachika **a.k.a**_ Middle School Principal._

Ya. Mereka tahu, Shiki pasti telah menyembunyikan Mikan. Di sekolah ini, hanya dialah satu-satunya yang bisa menyembunyikan Mikan dari mereka berdua. Kejadian saat mereka berusia sebelas tahun telah membuktikan dengan jelas bahwa tidak peduli betapa lama Natsume mencari dan berapa banyak _Spy Camera_ Hotaru sebarkan, Mereka tetap tidak akan dapat menemukan Mikan selama dia masih berada dalam _Barrier_ yang dibuat Shiki.

Shiki pasti akan menyembunyikan Mikan tanpa bertanya sedikitpun jika Mikan tiba-tiba berlari mencarinya sambil menangis dan memohonnya untuk menyembunyikannya. Dia terlalu sayang kepada Mikan yang menurutnya sangat mirip dengan cinta matinya, yakni ibunda Mikan tercinta** a.k.a** Yuka Azumi atau Yuka Yukihira.

Natsume dan Hotaru telah pergi ke _Hime-Den_ untuk mencari Shiki, namun mereka tidak berhasil menemukannya. Ditambah lagi, mereka juga tidak berhasil menemukan Kazumi Yukihira **a.k.a** _Senior High School principal_ atau paman Mikan. Mereka berdua yakin seratus persen kedua orang kepala sekolah itu pasti bersama Mikan dan menghiburnya sekarang.

"…."

"…"

"…"

"…"

_Well_, mungkin memang aneh, tapi aku sebagai author fic ini sebenarnya juga tidak tahu apa yang akan diucapkan kedua orang tak berekspresi ini jika mereka bertemu dalam kondisi seperti ini. Kurasa semua orang juga berpikir sama'kan? Mereka berdua pasti akan diam membisu dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi dan saling beradu mata setajam laser pemotong berlian seharian.

Oh, iya! Sekadar tambahan ya, mereka berdua bukan janjian ketemunya di sini loh. Mereka berdua bertemu tidak sengaja di café ini saat beristirahat sejenak, dan karena hanya ada satu meja yang kosong, maka sistuasipun akhirnya berubah jadi seperti ini.

Nah! Karena mereka berdua tetap masih diam membisu ( mereka ini memang _hopeless_ kalau diminta untuk melanjutkan fic ini -_-" ) dan aku sebagai author juga ingin menyelesaikan fic ini, maka datanglah sang bala bantuan untuk melanjutkan fic yang hancur ini, dan bala bantuan itu adalah tiga cowok yang… Ya, cowok yang sedang bernasib sial.

Mengapa? Jika kalian bertanya seperti itu, silakan baca saja fic ini seterusnya.

Tiga cowok murid _Senior High School_ berjalan masuk ke dalam café tersebut. Mereka duduk di meja yang pas terletak di belakang meja Natsume dan Hotaru.

"Apakah kalian sudah mendengar berita itu?" tanya cowok A

(**Ps.** Aku pakai nama cowok A, B dan C saja ya! Soal aku malas memikirkan nama lagi. Lagian mereka juga cuma keluar sebentar saja untuk membantu fic ini ^^ )

"Sudah. Aku sudah dengar, tapi aku sama sekali tidak tahu berita itu benar atau tidak." Jawab cowok B.

"Iya. Aku juga kurang mempercayainya. Mikan Yukihira telah putus dengan Natsume Hyuga dan kini Natsume Hyuga bersama dengan Hotaru Imai." Tambah cowok C.

"Sayang sekali, itu benar. Mikan Yukhira benar-benar telah putus dengan Natsume Hyuga. Mikan Yukihira mengatakan dengan jelas dihadapan semua murid _Middle High Schoo_l bahwa dia ingin putus dengan Natsume Hyuga dan mendoakan kebahagiaan Natsume Hyuga dan Hotaru Imai yang saling mencintai." Jelas cowok A penuh semangat.

Jika saja tanaman hias dalam cafe yang membatasi meja mereka dan meja pasangan _Two Black_ alias_ Too Black_ itu tidak terlalu tinggi, mungkin ketiga cowok A, B dan C tidak akan bernasib sial. Ya, mungkin dewi kesialan sedang tersenyum pada mereka hari itu, makanya mereka bisa berada di sana saat itu.

Kita kembali ke pasangan _Too Black_ untuk sementara. Wajah mereka tetap saja terlihat tenang tanpa ekspresi. Namun, jika kalian melihat mereka berdua baik-baik, dengan meng-_zoom_, _zoom_ dan _zoom_ mereka, kita akan melihat bulu roma mereka berdua berdiri.

Ya. Mereka berdua sama-sama merinding saat mendengar kalimat "Natsume Hyuga dan Hotaru Imai yang saling mencintai."

_Well_, bagaimana tidak merinding saat mendengar kalimat itu. Dalam mimpi buruk terliar merekapun mereka sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka akan mendengar kalimat itu.

Cowok B tiba-tiba tersenyum. "Aku tidak peduli dengan itu, aku sama sekali tidak peduli Natsume Hyuga dan Hotaru Imai itu saling mencintai. Aku juga tidak akan peduli jika mereka berciuman, menukar janji sehidup semati dan menikah di sampingku sekarang."

Nah, kali ini kita sama sekali tidak perlu meng_-zoom_ mereka lagi. Kita bisa melihat dengan jelas kok wajah kedua orang tak berekspresi itu mengeras dan menggigil mendengar ucapan itu.

"Yang aku pedulikan hanya satu. Mikan Yukihira single sekarang. Sudah tidak ada lagi Natsume Hyuga di sampingnya. Peluangku untuk mendapatkannya sudah terbuka." Lanjut cowok B.

Nah! Untuk kalimat ini, alis mata kanan Natsume Hyuga terangkat ke atas.

"Hei! Apakah kalian mendengar satu gosip lagi seputar Natsume Hyuga dengan Mikan Yukihira." Sela cowok C.

"Aku sudah mendengarnya. Dan aku rasa gosip itu benar. Sebab bagaimanapun juga yang kita bicarakan itu Natsume Hyuga." Balas cowok B pelan.

"Kau benar. Natsume Hyuga itu adalah serigala buas. Dia berpacaran dengan Mikan-chan pasti di sebabkan karena dia mengincar tubuhnya. Dan setelah dia berhasil mendapatkannya, dia langsung membuangnya dengan berselingkuh dengan Hotaru Imai yang merupakan sahabat Mikan. Dasar cowok berengsek!" tambah cowok A.

Kali ini Natsume benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan terkejutnya. Dia sama sekali tidak pernah tahu gosip semacam ini sedang beredar. Dia berpacaran dengan Mikan karena mengincar tubuhnya? Dia telah berhasil mendapatkannya? Dia membuang Mikan dengan berselingkuh dengan Hotaru Imai? Dari mana datangnya gosip ngawur ini?

Natsume benar-benar marah sekarang. Dia ingin sekali membakar menjadi debu siapa yang menjadi asal muasal gosip ini. Dan ingin sekali aku katakan, dia tidak mungkin bisa membakar orang tersebut, karena bagaimanapun juga asal muasal gosip ini tidak lain adalah mulut dari pacarnya tercinta alias Mikan Yukihira, sang malaikat pembawa bencana.

"Kenapa suhu dalam ruangan ini tiba-tiba naik ya?" tanya cowok B sambil mengipas-ngipas tangannya.

"Benar. Tapi, tidak usah peduli terlalu banyak akan cuaca yang memang tidak pernah normal ini." Balas cowok C sambil meminum jusnya.

Sekali lagi, andaikan saja, taman hias yang memisahkan meja ketiga cowok itu dengan pasangan _Too Black_ itu tidak terlalu tinggi, mereka bertiga mungkin akan segera menyadari penyebab suhu yang abnormal ini.

"Aku sudah memutuskan. Aku akan mencari Mikan Yukihira." Ujar cowok A tiba-tiba.

"Eh!" Seru kedua temannya.

"Aku akan membuatnya melupakan Natsume Hyuga." Ujar cowok A lagi.

"Heh! Jangan kau kira aku akan membiarkanmu melakukan itu! Aku yang akan melakukan itu!" teriak cowok A.

"Tidak itu aku!" teriak cowok C.

Saat ketiga cowok itu sedang ribut merebutkan malaikat idiot yang tidak diketahui keberadaannya itu. Natsume Hyuga sedang berusaha menahan kemarahannya yang sudah ingin meledak. Sedangkan Hotaru Imai hanya duduk dengan senyum menyeringai menatapnya.

"Dengan pelukanku Mikan pasti akan melupakan, cowok berengsek itu!" teriak cowok A.

"Huh! Dengan ciuman mautku Mikan akan melupakan semua yang ada!" teriak cowok C.

"Mikan itu milikku! Dengan badanku aku akan membuatnya melupakan dunia ini. Aku tidak peduli walau Natsume Hyuga telah menidurinya, sebab dikedepannya saat dia membuka matanya, akulah yang ada disampingnya."

_Oh, boy!_ Menghayal sih boleh saja, tapi jangan kelewatan seperti itu. Bahaya, tahu?

Natsume benar-benar tidak bisa menahan kemarahannya lagi. Dia segera bangkit dan membalikkan badannya ke arah tiga pemuda itu.

Saat ketiga pemuda itu beradu mulut untuk merebutkan sang malaikat yang tidak diketahui keberadaannya dalam dunia mereka sendiri, mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa sang setan sudah berada di samping mereka. Dan saat mereka meyadarinya, _well..._

Rumah sakitlah tujuan mereka selanjutnya.

**.XOX.**

Alice Academy memang sekolah yang aneh. Tempatnya aneh, barang-barang yang ada di sana juga aneh, guru yang ngajar juga banyak aneh ( contoh : liat Jin-jin, Serina, Misaki. Berani bilang mereka gak aneh? ), jadi tidak perlu diragukan lagi muridnya juga aneh-aneh.

Namun, ada satu hal yang patut kita contohi dan puji dari murid-murid di sana, yaitu mereka sangat cepat bangkit dari keterpurukkan mereka serta melupakan dan menerima sesuatu.

Dalam jangka waktu kurang dari dua puluh empat jam saja, mereka semua sudah mulai pulih dari kepanikkan akan apa yang terjadi.

Bagus? Mungkin. Tapi, tidak begitu bagi pasangan _Too Black_. Sepulang dari cafe itu mereka melihat suatu pemandangan yang sama sekali tidak bisa mereka percaya.

Para siswa di sekolah ini baik itu _Elementary School, Middle School maupun Senior High School_ serta beberapa orang dewasa lainnya sedang berkumpul menjadi tiga kelompok besar dan membawa papan spanduk, poster dan foto. Kelompok itu antara lain, yaitu :

- **Mikan Yukihira The Angel.**

Ketua kelompok : Cowok D, Siswa _Middle School_ ( Authornya benar-benar pemalas dalam memikirkan nama dan membuat OC, jadi maklumi ya! )

Anggota kelompok : Terdiri dari murid cowok _Elementary School, Middle School, Senior High School_, beberapa guru pria dan penduduk _Center Town_.

Tulisan spanduk : "Sembuhkan hati sang malaikat."

Pidato sang ketua : "Tuhan tidak akan memaafkan kita jika kita membiarkan malaikat terus bersedih. Kita harus menemukannya dan membantunya melewati penderitaannya. Kalian semua pasti sudah mendengar apa yang terjadi padanya dan apa yang dilakukan Black cat, sang kucing pembawa kesialan itu padanya. Ketahuilah, apapun yang terjadi Mikan-sama selamanya adalah makhluk suci ciptaan tuhan yang tidak akan pernah ternoda. Hari ini, jam ini, menit ini, detik ini aku sebagai ketua dari Mikan Yukihira the Angel mengumumkan bahwa Natsume Hyuga alias _Black cat_ adalah musuh terbesar kita. Serang! Bunuh! Hancurkan dia jika kalian melihatnya!

Komentar Author : Yakin kalian? Emangnya kalian mampu mengalahkan Natsume Hyuga? Dia itu punya sumbu kesabaran yang sangat pendek terhadap kalian, _fansboy_-nya Mikan loh? Dia tidak akan segan-segan meladeni kalian tahu?

- **Natsume Hyuga Forever.**

Ketua : Sumire Shouda alias Permy

Anggota : Terdiri dari murid cewek _Elementary School, Middle School, Senior High School_, guru wanita, penduduk center town, pria-pria dan wanita gak jelas berpakaian hitam dan bertopeng dari dunia gelap ( mereka ini pemuja Sang legenda dunia gelap, Natsume Hyuga ,_The Black Cat_ )

Tulisan spanduk : Selamatkan Natsume-sama dari godaan Ratu Setan.

Pidato sang ketua : "Kita harus menyelamatkan Natsume-sama dari godaan Ratu setan bernama Hotaru Imai itu! Dulu kita masih bisa mengijinkan Mikan Sakura bersama Natsume-sama karena kita sama sekali tidak bisa menyentuhnya dan membencinya. Namun, kali ini telah berbeda, kita tidak bisa membiarkan Natsume-sama bersama Ratu setan bernama Hotaru Imai. Apapun yang terjadi kita harus menyadarkannya. Dan para anggota junior dilarang bergerak duluan untuk mendapatkan Natsume-sama. Kesempatan itu akan diberikan pada anggota senior dulu baru kalian. Dengan kata lain, kesempatan itu diberikan pada aku, ketua dari kelompok Natsume Hyuga Forever, Sumire Shoda! Hukuman berat akan diberikan pada yang melanggarnya!"

Komentar Author : Wah..Wah.. Kau curang banget, Permy. Tapi, apa sih yang ingin kalian sadarkan? Wong, orangnya aja gak pernah tergoda? Dan kalaupun dia benar-benar tergoda, apa kalian bisa menyadarkannya? Soalnya yang menggodanyakan sesuai kata kaliankan Ratu setan.

- **Hotaru Imai, Our Queen.**

Ketua kelompok : Hayate Matsudaira

Anggota kelompok : Beberap murid elementary sampai senior high school yang sekali kita lihat sudah 100% maniak mesin dan saudagar-saudagar kaya amerika, china ampe Raja minyak arab.

Tulisan spanduk : _Cool Blue Sky_ bukan milik siapa-siapa! (Kayaknya semua juga sudah tahu ya, siapa yang membuat spanduk ini )

Pidato sang ketua : "_Cool Blue Sky_ adalah pahlawan di dunia ini. Apapun yang terjadi, dia tidak akan mungkin menjadi milik seseorang, dia adalah milik dunia ini! Kita harus melakukan sesuatu, jika tidak, siapa yang akan melindungi dunia ini ?"

Komentar Author : Hm... Hayate, umurmu sebenarnya berapa sih?

Namun, yang paling ingin ditanyakan sang Author pada mereka semua adalah "_Busyet! All_ lagi kampanye ya?". Tapi aku hentikan karena siskon tidak mendukung. Soalnya semangat setiap anggota kelompok itu membara sekali hingga aku takut akan terbakar jika mendekat.

Hebatnya, walau apa yang ada di depan pasangan _Too Black_ ini sangat mengagetkan mereka ( wajah mereka tetap tidak berekspresi sih ). Sedetik kemudian mereka sudah bisa menerimanya dengan baik ( Mereka ini manusia bukan sih? Kok bisa menerima hal seaneh ini segini cepatnya, ya? ). Sebab menurut mereka berdua, tidak ada yang aneh dalam Alice Academy ini. (Benar juga ya? )

Namun, tuhan dalam fic ini alias authornya** a.k.a** Razux atau dengan kata lain aku adalah orang yang iseng dan kurang kerjaan. Dia mengetikkan ada angin kencang yang tiba-tiba bertiup ke arah pasangan _Too Black_. ( Olga, Jessica, Rafi, Opi! Kipas anginnya tolong di perkuat lagi, _please!_ Maaf, maklumi ya, authornya lagi kecanduan nonton _Pesbuker_ jadi minta bantuan mereka sebentar )

Setiap pasang mata para anggota kampanye.. Eh, maaf bukan anggota kampanye tapi anggota kelompok itu segera menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan menemukan dua sosok pasangan _Too Black_ ini ( _Good job_, Olga, Jessica, Rafi, Opi. Gw kasi jempol besar ni! ).

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Sedetik kemudian, keributanlah yang terjadi.

Para anggota kampa.. Eh salah lagi, para anggota kelompok yang sudah gelap mata itu segera bergerak mendekati pasangan _Too Black_. Kubu _Mikan Yukihira The Angel_ dan _Hotaru Imai, Our Queen_ bergerak untuk menyerang Natsume Hyuga, sedangkan kubu _Natsume Hyuga Forever_ bergerak menyerang Hotaru Imai.

Apakah menurut kalian mereka berdua akan berdiam diri atau kabur dari sana? Tentu saja tidakkan? Yeah, harga diri tidak mengijinkan. Dengan sigap Natsume membuat bola api ditangannya dan dengan sigap pula Hotaru imai mengeluarkan _Baka-gun_nya.

Dalam siskon biasa, semua orang pasti akan segera mundur. Tapi, mereka semuakan sedang gelap mata, mereka mana berpikir dengan akal sehat lagi.

Pertarunganpun terjadi. Dan _well_, dalam pertarungan itu semua pihak tidak segan-segan kok.

Natsume Hyuga melemparkan bola api dan meledakkan sekelilingnya. Hotaru Imai menembakkan _baka-gun_ hingga _Bazoka-gun_nya ( Untung dia tidak men-_summon_ pigura robotnya -_-" ). Tapi, kalian tidak perlu khawatir, kedua pasangan _Too Black_ ini tidak sampai membunuh kok. Mereka hanya akan membuat para anggota kelompok itu masuk rumah sakit saja.

Tapi, para penyerang mereka ini seperti _zombi_, meski sudah tumbang, mereka semua bangkit lagi dan kembali menyerang.

Lagu untuk background itu bukan lagi, lagu pahlawan "Gugur bunga" yang berbunyi "Gugur satu tumbuh seribu...", tapi lagunya "Jatuh bangun" yang berbunyi "Jatuh bangun aku mengejarmu..."

**Ps.** Makin ngacow ja ya, fic ini? -_-"

Sistuasi semakin tidak terkendali, oleh sebab itu mau tidak mau pasangan _Too Black_pun memutuskan untuk mundur. Dan perlu kalian ketahui, mereka memutuskan mundur bukan karena kalah atau takut loh, mereka mundur karena mereka tahu, jika mereka terus membalas serangan mereka dan mengirimkan mereka ke rumah sakit. Pihak rumah sakit pasti akan mengkomplain mereka berdua habis-habisan. Mereka tidak mau menerima komplain untuk sesuatu yang menurut mereka sama sekali bukan salah mereka. Karena itu...

Yeah. Mundur pilihan terbaik yang mereka miliki.

Di lain pihak, di dalam salah satu kamar di Headquater Alice Academy, malaikat idiot pembawa bencana alias Mikan Yukihira **a.k.a** Mikan Sakura sedang tertidur dengan pipi basah akibat air matanya yang terus mengalir turun dari tadi.

Perkiraan pasangan_ Too Black_ itu memang tidak salah kok. Mikan Sakura atau Mikan Yukihira memang berada di dalam barrier yang dibuat Shiki.

Dan di sampingnya tiga orang pria dan sebuah boneka beruang yang terlalu _overprotekt_if sedang berdiri menatapnya.

Mereka bertiga _plus_ satu boneka itu memiliki satu pemikiran yang sama sekarang, yaitu _"Natsume Hyuga dan Hotaru Imai are going down!"_

Kurasa aku sudah tidak perlu menuliskan siapa ketiga orang plus boneka itu, sebab semuanya pasti sudah tahu. ( Jika kalian ragu, buka saja chapter pertama )

Oh, Natsume Hyuga dan Hotaru Imai yang hebat dan ditakuti semua orang, tahu'kah kalian? Masalah dan juga kesulitan yang akan kalian hadapi di depannya gara-gara kesalah pahaman dari malaikat idiot pembawa bencana tercinta kalian itu sebenarnya baru saja mau dimulai.. -_-"

( _To be countinue again..._ )

* * *

><p>Well, padahal aku pikir fic ini hanya akan jadi 3 shot, tapi trnyata jadi begini panjang. Dan semakin lama semakin ngacow dan hancur saja -_-", jadi maaf ya, kalau mengecewakan pembaca... Aku tidak tahu kapan bisa mengupdate lagi fic konyol ini karena aku sekarang lagi fokus ke TODAL ( ini fic memang perlarian dari TODAL kok ), tapi akan aku usahakan untuk update secepatnya lagi deh! See ya!<p>

**Kuroichibhineko :** benar sekali, beda banget kan dengan gaya penulisan di fic-ku yang lainnya ^^, tapi gaya penulisan ini asyik juga kok, soal aku tidak perlu mqemikirkan kata2 baku, go terus aja! Ha..ha...ha... Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakanmu^^

**Icha Yukina Clyne :** Yoichi pasti muncul kok! Tp chapter brp masih blm tahu, dan kurasa fic ini akan jd lumayan panjang la, soal aku mau mempermaikan Natsume dan Hotaru dulu^^ TODAL akan aku usahakan untuk update secepatnya!

**Mochiizuki :** iya terlalu polos itu bahaya^^ sama2, makasi buat dukungannya selama ini^^ semoga kau terhibur dgn chapter ini!

**Shana12 :** Thanks utk review dan add favonya^^ aku akan usahakan untuk update kilat deh! Walau gak janji ^^

**Daiyaki Aoi :** ha..ha..ha.. Fic ini memang fic yg hancur lebur la, dari awalnya aku memang membuat fic ini utk humor, tapi kayaknya jadi terlampau humor ya? Tapi masih masuk akal kan? Syukurlah kalau kau suka, semoga chapter ini kau juga suka^^

**Jimi-Li :** semoga chapter ini juga bisa membuatmu tertawa deh^^

**Littre Yurai :** Benarkah? Syukurlah^^ semoga chapter ini juga bisa menghiburmu. Dan bagaimana ujianmu, semoga nilainya memuaskan ya!

**Thi3x :** untuk Ruka, dia tidak dapat peran d chapter ini, tapi di chapter berikutnya pasti dapat kok^^ dan tenang saja, dia ntar juga bakal jd tokoh yarfdsng lumayan penting di fic ini kok, walau.. Ya.. Ha..ha...ha... Kasian juga nantinya^^ utk typoss, -_-" aku benar2 akan berusaha lagi, aku ini punya satu penyakit, aku suka mengetik dan membuat cerita tapi aku malas mengeditnya (ha..ha...ha...T_T ), semoga chapter ini tdk mengecewakanmu ^^

**Misyel :** aku sendiri juga pusing mau mengomentar fic ini, soal kayaknya fic ini hancur sekali kan? Ha..ha..ha...

**Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami :** Ya, apa boleh buat sih, soal Mikan tu kan mang idiot sejati ha..ha...ha...

**Yuuto Tamano :** Ha..Ha..Ha.. Masih akan More lagi kok, soal fic ini masih belum end^^

**Amai Yuki :** ThX sudah add favo ^^

**Terakhir :** ALL Happy NEW YEARS YA! Aku kasi salam saja duluan karena mungkin aku tidak bisa meng-update saat tanggal itu! Dan mau tahu apa yang paling menyenangkan! Aku ulang tahun tanggal 1 january loh! Aku baru saja sadar ternyata tanggal lahirku sama dengan Mikan ( Walau aku tahu, ini bukan tanggal lahirnya yang sebenarnya sih! ha..ha..ha.. ) Tapi, untunglah aku tidak se-idiot dia ( Ha..ha...ha.. ^^)


	4. Chapter 4

**Boyfriend And Bestfriend**

_By : Razux_

_._

_._

_._

_Disclaimer : Gakuen Alice belong to Higuchi Tachibana_

* * *

><p>"<em>Kenapa semuanya bisa jadi seperti ini?"<em>

Mungkin inlah yang ada dipikiran pasangan _Too Black_ walau wajah mereka masih tetap tanpa ekspresi. Namun, sebenarnya yang paling pantas berpikir seperti itu sekarang hanya seorang saja, dan orang itu tidak lain adalah _Peace and Animal Ambesador_ atau dengan kata lain sahabat Natsume Hyuga, cowok tampan nan _cute_ berambut pirang serta mata _sapphire_ **a.k.a** Ruka Nogi.

Dia sekarang sedang duduk di tengah pasangan _Too Black_ yang sedang beradu mata setajam laser pemotong berlian dan mengobarkan api neraka tanpa mengucapkan sepatah-katapun di belakang semak-semak dalam _South Forest_, atau lebih tepatnya dalam _barrier_ yang dibuat Ruka ( dia masih mempunyai _Alice_ ini yang dimasukkan Mikan beberapa tahun yang lalu )

Keringat dingin menetes dari wajahnya yang tampan dan dia sekarang benar-benar sangat bingung akan apa yang harus dia lakukan.

Semuanya pasti berpikir _"Bagaimana mereka bisa berada di sana? Dan mengapa Ruka menjadi orang yang paling pantas berpikir 'Kenapa semuanya bisa jadi seperti ini?' sekarang?_

Untuk mengetahui apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi, kita harus kembali ke beberapa jam yang lalu. Dan mungkin, penyebab _'Kenapa semua nya bisa jadi seperti ini?'_ adalah motonya.

Apakah kalian tahu apa motonya Ruka Nogi?

Motonya adalah _'Berat sama dipikul, ringan sama dijinjing.'_

Kalau kalian tidak percaya? Lihat saja, demi Natsume, dia rela masuk ke _Alice Academy_ ini, _What a great Friend, I wish I have one…_

Kalau moto Natsume sih '_Berat biar aku pikul, ringan juga biar aku jinjing, kau pergi saja sana.'_

Benarkan? Natsumekan orang yang suka menanggung semua permasalahan yang ada di dunia ini sendirian. Dia lebih memilih menderita daripada teman dan orang yang disayanginya menderita ( Dia ini baik ya? Karena itulah aku nge-_fans_ sama dia! )

Kalau untuk Hotaru, kurasa semua orang juga sudah tahu _'Mau berat kek, mau ringan kek, mau pikul kek, mau jinjing kek, itu urusan loe, bukan urusan gue!' _(sudah keluar bahasa gaul-nya )

Hm.. Aku baru sadar, mungkin inilah satu-satunya perbedaan mereka yang paling mencolok antara Natsume Hyuga dan Hotaru Imai

_Back to main Story._

Ini semua bermula dari saat Ruka Nogi melihat para anggota kubu _Mikan Yukihira the Angle, Natsume Hyuga Forever_ dan _Hotaru imai Our Queen_ sedang berkeliaran di sekeliling _Academy_ dengan mata berapi-api mencari sasaran mereka.

Dalam matanya suasana _Alice Academy_ ini bagaikan suasana perang dan itu membuatnya bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya _'Kenapa tidak ada yang melakukan sesuatu untuk menghentikan keributan ini?'_ atau _'Ke mana guru-guru di Academy ini? Kenapa mereka membiarkan keributan seperti ini terus berlanjut?'_. Tapi karena ini adalah sekolah aneh dengan isinya orang aneh, dia membiarkan semua yang terjadi di depannya bagaikan angin lalu.

Ehem.. Kembali lagi ke _main story,_

Ruka tahu sekali penyebab semua keributan ini dan siapa yang dicari para anggota kubu itu. Natsume dan Hotaru pasti masih belum menemukan Mikan, kerena itulah suasana sekolah ini masih seperti ini.

Ruka mengerti sekali perasaan Natsume sekarang, meski tidak menunjukkannnya sama sekali, peraasaan Natsume sekarang pasti sangat kacau. Natsume sangat mencintai Mikan, dia pasti sangat merana dengan pemutusan hubungan secara sepihak dari Mikan dengan alasan yang sama sekali tidak bisa diterima akal sehatnya dan menghilangnya selama dua hari ini. Dengan kata lain, dia memerlukan seorang teman untuk berbicara.

Dengan _title-_nya sebagai Sahabat sehidup-sematinya Natsume Hyuga, dia sadar, itu adalah tugasnya. Dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi, diapun berlari mencari sang _**Black cat.**_

Tidak tahu apa karena Ruka adalah sahabatnya Natsume Hyuga atau karena dia memang hebat dalam mencari seseorang atau karena dia memang punya bakat menemukan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan binatang karena _Alice_-nya( Liat nama alias Natsume yang sudah aku bold dan italic di atas ), dia berhasil menemukan Natsume Hyuga meski tidak ada orang yang bisa menemukannya.

Ruka menemukan Natsume di atas pohon Sakura yang selama ini menjadi tempat nongkrognya dan Mikan.

(**Ps.** Banyak yang bertanya _'kenapa tidak ada anggota kubu Mikan Yukihira The Angle dan Hotaru Imai Our Queen yang menyadari dia berada di sana?' _kan? Jawabannya mudah kok, dia kan berada di atas pohonnya, para anggota kubu yang melewati pohon sakura itu, tidak akan mungkin berpikir untuk mengeceknya sebab mereka berpikir tidak mungkin dia berada di sana. Sedangkan untuk Natsume yang jenius, dia tahu kok _"Tempat yang paling berbahaya adalah tempat yang paling aman."_

"Natsume.." Panggilnya pelan saat dia memanjat pohon sakura itu dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Ada apa, Ruka?" tanya Natsume sambil menolehkan wajahnya menatap Ruka.

"Apakah kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa Ruka. Tidak perlu khawatir."

Ruka tidak mempercayai ucapan Natsume itu. Di dunia ini, Natsume tidak akan mungkin tidak apa-apa jika menyangkut Mikan.

"Apakah kau memerlukan bantuanku?"

Nah, kita sama sekali tidak perlu berpikir banyak mengenai apa jawaban Natsume, sesuai motonya _'Berat biar aku pikul, ringan juga biar aku jinjing, kau pergi saja.'_ , diapun tersenyum kecil menatap Ruka.

"Tidak perlu, Ruka. Aku bisa menemukannya sendiri."

"Tapi-"

"Dia pasti bersama Shiki sekarang. Hanya saja aku tidak mengerti kenapa idiot itu bisa berpikir seperti itu…" Potong Natsume dan menolehkan wajahnya kedepan dengan kalem.

"Natsume…"

Ruka tahu, Natsume tidak akan mungkin mengijinkan dia ikut campur dalam masalah mereka. Namun, saat dia melihat sinar mata Natsume, sayup-sayup dia mendengar sebuah lagu dari kejauhan, dan lagu itu berlirik _"Perjalanan ini, terasa sangat menyedihkan, sayang engkau tak duduk di sampingku kawan, banyak cerita yang seharusnya kau saksikan, di tanah kering berbatuan, wo… O… Wo… O…"_

_Well_, mungkin lagu itu memang berhasil membidik hati Ruka, karena itulah diapun langsung memutuskan untuk ikut dalam perjalanan yang menyedihkan itu dan duduk disampingnya menyaksikan cerita di tanah kering berbatuan.

(Ini seting tempatnya sudah tidak tahu lagi di jepang atau Indonesia -_-" )

_Back to the story again..  
><em>

Ruka memang memutuskan untuk duduk di samping Natsume menyaksikan cerita di tanah kering berbatuan, tapi dia tidak mungkin berdiam diri saja menyaksikannya, dia memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu, melakukan sesuatu untuk mengubah cerita tanah kering berbatuan ini menjadi cerita tanah basah penuh rerumputan.

Dengan pemikiran dan kebulatan tekad itu diapun mencari seseorang. Seseorang yang tidak lain adalah sang _Queen Of Blackmail_ alias Hotaru Imai.

Hotaru Imai tidak seperti Natsume Hyuga, semua orng tahu dia ada di mana kok. Dia ada di dalam kamarnya tanpa mempedulikan anggota kubu Natsume Hyuga forever yang berada di luar dengan aura membunuh. Tidak ada seorangpun yang berada di depan sana yang berani mendekati kamarnya

Mengapa? Kurasa itu pertanyaan konyol, kalian semua pasti sudah bisa menduga apa yang ada di depan pintu kamar _Triple star_-nya, kan?

Yang dilihat Ruka di depan pintu kamarnya yang sudah tidak diragukan merupakan kamar _Aliceproof _adalah :

- Sepasang meriam _Baka-Gun_ yang siap menembak jika ada orang yang berjalan mendekati pintu kamar tersebut dalam radius 2 meter.

-Tiga robot kastria abad pertengahan berbaju besi lengkap dengan perisai dan pedang.

-Selusin kaktus berjalan **Made in** Misaki Sensei.

-Sepasang _Pigura Robot_ **Made in** Hotaru Imai.

_Well_, siapa yang berani berjalan masuk medekati pintu kamar ini? Lewat jendela saja? Sama saja, di sana sudah bersiap-siap :

-Sepasang meriam baka-gun.

-Selusin kaktus berjalan **Made in** Misaki Sensei.

-Sepasang robot _Pigura Bird_ **Made in** Hotaru Imai.

Ruka hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya menahan perasaan takutnya. Ya, kalau ada orang biasa yang tidak takut melihat apa yang ada di depan pintu kamar itu, maka dia sudah boleh masuk ke dalam kategori orang luar biasa.

Sekadar info, orang luar biasa yang tidak takut dengan apa yang ada di depan kamar Hotaru antara lain :

- Natsume Hyuga dan Persona yang luar biasa kuat dan tidak takut apa-apa.

-Shiki Masachika, Kazumi Yukihira dan Hii-sama yang luar biasa berkuasa di _Academy_ ini.

-Subaru Imai yang luar biasa tidak mau kalah dengan Hotaru Imai, adiknya sendiri.

-Terakhir, Mikan Yukihira atau Mikan Sakura yang luar biasa bodoh dan idiot.

Mungkin Ruka tidak lama lagi akan masuk ke dalam kategori orang luar biasa, orang luar biasa setia kawan, karena dia berani berjalan memasuki zona berbahaya tersebut demi Natsume. Dia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan para anggota _Natsume Hyuga Forever_ yang berusaha untuk menghentikannya.

Semua robot, meriam _Baka-gun_, kaktus berjalan langsung menolehkan ke arah Ruka saat dia berjalan meemasuki zona berbahaya tersebut. Meski berkeringat dingin, dia tetap berjalan mendekati kamar itu.

"Hotaru Imai, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu!" teriak Ruka.

Semua angota kubu _Natsume Hyuga Forever_ yang ada hanya diam membisu melihat keberanian Ruka dan sedetik kemudian pintu kamar tersebut terbuka.

Dengan menelan ludahnya, Ruka berjalan memasuki pintu dimensi lain menuju neraka yang dijaga oleh _Cerberus_, anjing penjaga ne_… Ops! Sorry ,_ maksudku bukan itu! Ehem.. Maksudku Ruka berjalan memasuki pintu kamarnya Hotaru Imai **a.k.a** _Queen of Blackmail_ yang dijaga oleh robot-robot, _Baka-gun_ dan kaktus berjalan.

Ruka menutup matanya saat dia berjalan masuk, dia bahkan tidak membuka matanya saat dia mendnegar suara pintu dibelakangnnya tetutup. Dalam otaknya, dia sedang membayngkan bagaimana isi kamar Hotaru imai yang terkenal itu dan hasilnya, keluarlah suatu pertanyaan.

**Question :** Bagaimanakah kamar Hotaru Imai **a.k.a** _Queen of Blackmail_ yang sebenarnya?

**Pilihan :** A. Penuh dengan barang –barang berenda berwarna pink.

B. Penuh dengan poster Hotaru Imai dan Cool Blue Sky

C. Penuh dengan poster Natsume Hyuga.

D. Penuh dengan besi, kabel, oli dan barang sejenis lain-lainnya.

Ruka sama sekali tidak ragu memilih pilihan D, sebab dia tahu, pilihan A, pasti merupakan kamar dari _Elementary School Principal_ yang gay **a.k.a** Narumi Anju, pilihan B, sudah pasti kamar Hayate Matsudaira, dan pilihan C, seratus persen pasti kamar Permy.

Namun, saat Ruka membuka matanya, dia menyadari betapa salahnya dia. Kamar Hotaru Imai sama sekali tidak seperti bayanganya, kamarnya biasa-biasa saja dan persis seperti kamarnya yang juga merupakan kamar _Tripel star_. Tidak ada besi, kabel maupun oli di sana-sini ( Ya iya la, emang kau pikir kamarnya bengkel apa? Walau aku mengerti juga sih perasaanmu itu.. )

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, _Buny boy_?" tanya seseorang tiba-tiba dari belakang.

_Well,_ Ruka sama sekali tidak perlu menolehkan wajahnya menatap pemiliki suara itu untuk mengetahui siapa itu, sebab siapa lagi kalau bukan Hotaru Imai _the Queen of Blackmail_ sendiri.

"Aku ingin membantumu mencari Mikan."

"Mencari Idiot itu?"

"Iya. Aku tahu, kau masih belum menemukannya, karena itu aku bermaksud membantumu menemukan-" Jawab Ruka sambil membalikkan badannya menghadap Hotaru. Namun, dia tidak berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya itu karena tiga peluru _Baka-gun_ telah terbang ke arahnya.

BAKA-BAKA-BAKA

Ruka terjatuh di atas lantai begitu peluru _Baka-gun_ itu mengenainya. Sambil menggerutu sakit dan menyentuh bagian kepalanya yang terkena _Baka-gun_, dia mengangkat kepalanya menatap Hotaru Imai untuk memprotes. Namun, tidak ada suara sekecil apapun yang berhasil keluar dari mulutnya saat dia melihat Hotaru. Keringat dingin langsung mengalir menuruni dahinya, sebab satu centimeter di depan wajahnya sekarang terdapat moncong _Bazoka Baka-gun_ _made in_ Hotaru Imai.

"Aku tidak memerlukan bantuan orang idiot sepertimu untuk menemukan seorang idiot."

_Well,_ Ruka sama sekali tidak bisa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Siapa sih yang bisa mengucapkan sesuatu dengan _Bazoka Baka-gun_ di depannya seperti ini? Kecuali orang yang berada dalam kategori luar biasa yang aku sebutkan di atas ya.

Dan kalian masih ingatkan? Aku sudah mengetikkankan dengan sebaik-baiknya di atas bahwa Ruka sudah hampir masuk ke dalam kategori orang luar biasa. Ya, Karena itu, ayo kita memberikan tepuk tangan padanya, karena sekarang, dia sudah masuk dalam kategori orang luar biasa, luar biasa setia kawan hingga dia berani membalas ucapan Hotaru.

"K-Kau tidak bisa masuk keluar dari kamar ini bukan? Dan juga Shiki-san tidak mau menemuimu kan? Mikan pasti berada dalam _Barrie_r yang dibuatnya, karena itulah kau dan Natsume tidak bisa menemukannya. Aku berbeda dengan kalian berdua, aku tidak terjepit dalam kondisi seperti kalian. Shiki-san pasti akan mengijinkan aku menemui Mikan, aku bisa membantumu menjelaskan semuanya." Jelas Ruka panjang lebar.

Mendengar ucapan Ruka itu, kepala Hotaru Imai berputar mencerna ucapannya. Apa yang dikatakan Ruka memang benar. Dia pasti bisa menemui Mikan tanpa masalah, hanya saja, dia ragu apa Ruka bisa meluruskan kesalapahaman yang luar biasa mengerikan ini pada Mikan. Tapi, tidak salah juga kalau mencobanya kan? Toh, dia juga tidak rugi apa-apa jika rencana itu _failed._

Namun, sebagai author, aku ingin berkata padanya _"Kau salah kali ini, Hotaru Imai.."_

Kita tinggalkan Ruka dan Hotaru, kita kembali sementara kepada kekasihnya sang melaikat idiot pembawa bencana alias Natsume Hyuga **a.k.a** _Black cat_.

Dengan menghilangkan auranya sambil menghindari para anggota kubu _Mikan Yukihira The Angel_ dan _Hotaru Imai Our Queen_, dia kembali melanjutkan pejalanannya yang terasa sangat menyedihkan di tanah kering berbatuan alias mencari sang kekasih tercinta yang entah berada di mana.

"Hei! Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini, ayo cepat ke kamar Hotaru-sama!" perintah seseorang yang sudah tidak diragukan adalah anggota kubu _Hotaru_ _Imai Our Queen_ pada dua orang temannya. "Kita sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Nogi sialan itu pada Hotaru-sama."

Mendengar nama sahabatnya disebutkan, mau tak mau, Natsume berhenti berjalan dan melihat ketiga cowok itu menghilang dari pandangannya.

Natsume tahu kok, moto temannya yang _'Berat sama dipikul dan ringan sama dijinjing'_ itu, Ruka pasti pergi mencari Hotaru Imai untuk membantunya mencari Mikan. _Yeah_ dengan sikapnya yang sangat mementingkan dan tidak mau merepotkan orang lain, Natsumepun segera berlari ke kamar Hotaru untuk menghentikan Ruka.

Saat Natsume tiba di depan pintu kamar Hotaru Imai, yang dilihatnya pertama kali adalah para anggota kubu _Natsume Hyuga Forever_ yang segera membuka jalan untuknya dengan wajah memerah dan terpesona serta para anggota kubu _Hotaru Imai Our Quen_ yang tidak bisa menyentuhnya Karena dihalangi anggota kubu _Natsume Hyuga Forever._ Tidak ketinggalan lagi kemunculan satu kubu baru lagi yakni kubu _Ruka Nogi the Prince Charming_ yang terdiri dari murid cewek _Elementary School, Middle School, Senior High School_, tidak ketinggalan binatang-binatang seperti kucing, anjing, tupai, kuda, sapi, ampe Piyo.

Yang dilihatnya kedua kali adalah sesuatu yang membuat orang biasa ketakutan dan tidak berani mendekati kamar itu. Namun, karena Natsume adalah orang dalam katagori luar biasa, dia terus berjalan ke arah pintu kamar itu.

Nah! Ini alasan sebenarnya kenapa Ruka akhirnya terlibat dalam fic konyol ini.

Saat Natsume melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki kamar Hotaru Imai, sedetik setelah meriam _Bazoka-gun_, robot kastria abad pertengahan, kaktus berjalan, _Pigura Robot _ menolehkan wajah mereka kepada sang _Black cat_, mereka mendengar suara teriakkan yang sangat keras dari dalam kamar tersebut.

Mendengar suara teriakkan tersebut, Natsume langsung mengenali pemilik suara tersebut. Ya, pemilik suara itu adalah sahabatnya alias Ruka Nogi. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi Natsume langsung maju ke depan.

Meriam _Baka-Gun_, Robot kastria abad pertengahan, kaktsus berjalan, _Pigura Robot_ yang melihat Natsume berlari ke a ah pintu itu pun langsung meyerangnya tanpa segan-segan lagi.

Karena Natsume adalah orang yang luar biasa kuat, dia pun langsung mengangkat kedua tangannya yang sudah dililit api-nya dengan penuh kemarahan menyerang robot-robot dan katus berjalan itu.

Hasilnya?

"BOOM!"

Ledakan besar tercipta, Meriam _Baka-gun_ itu hancur sedangkan robot-robot berserta kaktus berjalan yang berhasil menghindar langsung berdiri mematung dan melarikan diri karena takut karena takut. Siapa sih yang berani mendekatinya jika melihatnya yang seperti itu?

(**Ps.** kalau kalian mau tahu bagaimana hasil serangan Natsume itu, silakan buka **mangafox** chapter 154 halaman 5, seperti itu kira-kira hasilnya. )

Asal tebal akibat ledakan itu mengempul, semua orang terdiam membisu karena ngeri melihat kekuatan penghancur Natsume Hyuga. Lalu, saat asap yang tebal itu menipis, mata semua yang ada di sana terbelalak saat melihat kamar _Aliceproof_ Hotaru Imai itu.

Pitu kamar _Aliceproof_ itu hancur lebur, dindingnya hancur dan membuat semua orang bisa melihat isi kamar _Queen of Blackmail_ itu dengan jelas.

Ehm! Aku jelaskan sekali lagi, mata semua yang ada di sana memang terbelalak karena terkejut, tapi ada sesuatu yang ingin aku koreksi, mereka semua jadi seperti itu bukan karena melihat kamar yang hancur itu, mata mereka semua terbelalak karena melihat suatu pemandangan yang ada di depan mereka.

Di dalam kamar yang pintunya sudah hancur itu. Hotaru dan Ruka sedang terbaring di atas lantai. Hotaru berada di bawah sedangkan Ruka berada di atasnya, kaki Ruka berada tepat dia antara kedua kaki Hotaru dengan posisi yang sangat membahayakan, namun yang paling penting adalah tangan Ruka, tangan kanan Ruka sedang memeluk kepala Hotaru sedangkan tangan kirinya berada di…

**BERADA DI DADA HOTARU IMAI!**

Bagaimana pemadangan ini bisa terjadi? Bagaimana Ruka yang terkenal sebagai anak baik dan alim ini bisa melakukan hal seberani ini? Apakah karena otaknya telah tercemar oleh Natsume Hyuga, sahabatnya yang oleh pacar.. Bukan, mantan pacarnya panggil sebagai mesum? Atau dia memutuskan untuk mengikuti jejak Akira Tonouchi sang _playboy_ gagal itu?

Namun yang terpenting, BAGAIMANA HOTARU IMAI BISA MEMBIARKAN INI TERJADI!

Untuk mengetahui itu, mari kita putar kembali waktu ke beberapa menit yang lalu.

Ruka yang baru pertama kali masuk ke dalam kamar sang _Queen of Blackmail_ ini hanya bisa duduk diam menatap sekelilingnya saat Hotaru Imai sedang mencari keberadaan Shiki ataupun Kazumi supaya Ruka bisa menemui mereka, kamar ini benar-benar kamar normal seperti kamarnya yang juga _Triple star_. Dia sesungguhnya sangat senang bisa masuk ke dalam kamar ini.

Mengapa?

Jawabannya mudah kok, dia sesungguhnya merasa sangat bangga sebab dia yakin, dia adalah cowok pertama yang diijinkan Hotaru masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Cowok mana yang tidak senang jika gadis yang diam-diam disukainya mengijinkan dia masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Ya. Ruka menyukai Hotaru Imai.

Bagaimana dia bisa menyukai Hotaru Imai yang sering men_black-mail_nya, Ruka sebenarnya juga tidak tahu. Yang dia tahu hanyalah perasaanini tiba-tiba muncul dan tidak bisa dihentikannya. Sama seperti Natsume dan Mikan, dia mungkin menyukai Hotaru karena mereka juga sangat bertolak belakang.

Ruka selalu menyembunyikan perasaannya, dia tidak berani menyatakan cintanya pada Hotaru karena…

Karena…

_Well, _karena orang yang disukainya adalah Hotaru imai, dengan statusnya yang sebagai _Victim of Black-mail_, dia tidak berani membayangkan apa jadinya dirinya jika dia menyatakan cintanya.

Jika Hotaru Imai menerimanya, apa yang akan dialaminya kelak? Ruka yakin, seorang Hotaru Imai tidak mungkin akan bersikap manis layaknya seorang pacar biasa jika mereka pacaran, dia pasti akan dijadikan mesin pencetak uang habis-habisan olehnya dan saat itu dia tidak akan bisa menolaknya lagi.

Jika Hotaru Imai menolaknya, dia takut Hotaru Imai tidak akan men_black-mail_nya lagi dan menjauhinya. Sesungguhnya di dalam hati terdalamnya, Ruka menyukai saat-saat dia mengejar Hotaru Imai yang membawa foto-fotonya yang akan dijual pada_ fans-club_nya. Saat dia mengejar Hotaru, dia bisa merasakan kedekatan dengannya yang tidak bisa dimasuki siapapun baik itu Natsume, Subaru Imai maupun Mikan.

Ala.. Jadi lebay banget nih, Ruka di sini -_-"

Kita kembali lagi ke cerita utama, kayaknya fic ini dari tadi lari sana lari sini aja plotnya -_-"

Mata Ruka yang melhat sekeliling tiba-tiba melihat sebuah ruangan kecil di sudut kamar Hotaru. Pintu ruangan itu terbuka sedikit dengan kunci yang masih terpasang di ganggang pintu. Perasaan ingin tahu menyerangnya, kamar Hotaru ini memang mirip dengan kamarnya, namun di kamarnya tidak ada ruangan kecil seperti itu.

Dengan langkah pelan dia berjalan mendekati ruangan tersebut dan mengintipya. Matanya langsung terbelalak karena terkejut, yang ada di depannya adalah tempat yang menjadi sumber masalah yang dihadapinya selama ini, ruangan tersebut adalah ruangan di mana foto-fotonya, Natsume dan Mikan dicetak.

"Apa yang kau lihat, _Buny boy_?" tanya Hotaru tiba-tiba dari belakang.

Ruka segera membalikkan badannya menatap Hotaru.

"I-ini…" Ujar Ruka terbata-bata.

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu." Balas Hotaru tenang dan cuek.

Tidak ada hubungan? Bagaimana mungkin tidak ada hubungan, wong fotonya yang memalukan sedang dicetak habis-habisan di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Aku ada hubungannya dengan isi dalam ruangan ini, Imai!"

Dengan wajah tanpa ekpresi dan sikap yang sangat tenang, Hotaru segera bergerak mengunci pintu tersebut dan menyimpan kunci ruangan tersebut dalam saku roknya.

"Berikan aku kunci itu Hotaru Imai!" Ujar Ruka dengan nada agak tinggi.

Hotaru tidak mempedulikannya, dia membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menjauh. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Rukapun segera berlari mengejar Hotaru.

"Berikan aku kuncinya, Imai!" teriak Ruka.

Hotaru segera mengelak dan tidak lama kemudian adegan kejar-kejaranpun berlangsung dalam ruangan _Tripel star_ tersebut.

Kejar-kejaran itu tidak berlangsung lama karena kaki Hotaru yang terpeleset karpet dalam kamarnya. Ruka yang berari di belakangnya pun jatuh terselungkup karena tersangdung kaki Hotaru.

"AH!' teriak ruka dan saat dia membuka matanya lagi, dia langsung terdiam seribu bahasa. Wajah Hotaru hanya berada 2 cm di depannya, dia bersumpah dia bisa merasakan napasnya, badannya yang lebih besar menindih tubuh Hotaru yang kecil, kakinya berada di antara kaki Hotaru dengan posisi yang membahayakan, tangan kanannnya sedang memeluk kepala Hotaru dan terakhir tangan kanannya menyentuh sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat, yaitu **DADA HOTARU IMAI.**

Hotaru Imai tidak bergerak sedikitpun, _well_ dia sangat terkejut dengan sistuasi yang dialaminya sekarang.

Nah, tepat pada saat itulah Natsume Hyuga **a.k.a** _Black cat_ menghancurkan pintu kamar Hotaru Imai.

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

Pintu kamar Hotaru Imai yang dirusak Natsume Hyuga menyebabkan semua orang di depan kamarnya melihat apa yang terjadi. Natsume Hyuga yang terkejut meihat apa yang dilakukan Ruka benar-benar terpaku dan tidak bisa bergerak lalu Ruka yang tangannya masih belum bergerak dari dada Hotaru berubah menjadi pucat pasi karena tidak tahu bagaimana cara menjelaskan kesalahpahaman ini.

"BUNUH RUKA NOGI!"

"TIDAK! RUKA-SAMA!"

"HANCURKAN HOTARU IMAI YANG BERANI MENGGODA RUKA-SAMA!"

" PIYO!PIYO!PIYO!"

"RUKA NOGI MUSUH BARU KITA!"

"GUK!GUK!GUK!"

Nah, para pembaca yang budiman, anda semua pasti sudah mengertikan kenapa Ruka Nogi bisa menjadi orang yang paling pantas berkata _"Kenapa semuanya bisa jadi seperti ini?"_

Pintu kamar yang rusak tidak memungkinkan mereka untuk bersembunyi dan mau tidak mau, dengan kemarahan para anggota kubu yang berada di luar kamar itu, Hotaru Imai dan Ruka Nogi serta Natsume Hyuga terpaksa mundur ( Natsume Hyuga dan Hotaru Imai tidak mau menggunakan kata melarikan diri soal menurut mereka kata itu tidak ada dalam kamus mereka )

Ya, itulah yang menyebabkan mengapa mereka bertiga berada di dalam _South Forest_ sekarang. Masalah ini bukanlah lagi masalah Natsume Hyuga dan Hotaru Imai,Ruka Nogi dengan sukses telah terseret dalamnya.

Kini keempat kubu terbesar dan terkuat di _Alice Academy_ yakni, _Natsume Hyuga Foreve_r, _Mikan Yukihira The Angel, Hotaru Imai Our Queen_ dan_ Ruka Nogi The_ _Prince Charming_ telah bergerak dan tidak dapat dikendalikan lagi. Lucu juga kalau dipikirkan sebab masalah ini semua hanya diawali dengan sebuah kesalapahaman yang sangat konyol.

Natsume yang berdiri di samping Ruka menatap Ruka dengan mata merah _Crimson_nya yang seolah berkata. _"Maaf kau jadi terlibat_."

Sedangkan Hotaru mata _violet_nya yang menatap Ruka berkata "_Welcome a boat_."

Sekadar untuk pemberitahuan kepada pembaca, mereka semua kini berada di _South Forest_.

_South Forest.._

Kalian bisa menebak siapa yang akan muncul di chapter berikutnya bukan? Ya, penguasa hutan _South Forest_ akan muncul di chapter berikutnya.

**Judul chapter berikutnya :** TRIO NHR **VS** MR. BEAR!

* * *

><p>Akhirnya upate lagi fic konyol ini -_-" dan aku benar2 gak ada koment untuk fic ini, soal fic ini memang luar biasa aneh dan konyol. Tapi..ya, mohon dimaklumi deh jika aneh ( ahahhaha ^^)<p>

**Kuroichibhineko :** benar sekali, fic ini mamng mirip dengan sikapku karena itulah jadi aneh bukan main ( Ugh… ini artinya aku ini orang aneh, dong? Hahahahaha ) Cow satu lagi ya? Cow itu Rei alias Persona, aku suka dia sih, makanya aku ingin dia mendapatkan peran di fic ini, membayangkan Trio NHR itu melawan persona untuk hal yang benar-benar konyol ini aku pasti tersenyum sendiri dan tidak tahan untuk mengetiknya ( hahahahaha ) Dan mengenai TODAL, kenapa kamu tdk bisa mereview, itu disebabkan krn dulu kamu sudah pernah merievewnya, jadi sudah tidak bs meriview lagi kecuali menggunakan anymous review.

**Zee Resetsu :** hahahaha aku akan berusaha untuk update secepatnya deh^^

**Jimi-li :** perjalanan Natsume untuk menemukan Mikan masih lumayan jauh, soal masih ada yang haris dihadapinya dulu, dan aku menjamin pertemuan mereka nantinya pasti akan sangat ngacow ( hahahahaha ). Caraku membuat Plot cerita ya? Hm.. aku selalu mendapatkan ide cerita tanpa sengaja dan saat aku memikirkannya, plot dan adegannya pasti akan mengalir dengan sendirinya di dalam otakku ( ini membuktikan otakku ini memang aneh, ajaib dan tidak bisa ditebak ya? ) mengenai UM, aku memang berencana mencobanya kok, dan Thx tuk pujiannya. Terakhir, cobalah menulis fic jika senggang secara pelan-pelan, lumayan asik kok, dan di FFN ini, semuanya ramah2 kok, mereka pasti akan menerima semua khayalan tingkat dewa siapapun dengan baik ( ahahahhaah ) ya! Aku akan bersemangat menamatkan fic ini dan TODAL!

**Thi3x :** Ya benar sekali, fic ini memang sudah mulai kacau ^^. Ruka sudah mendapatkan perannya, walau ya.. ntarnya dia bakal.. ( hahahahah baca saja deh, nanti, kau pasti bakal ketawa terbahak-bahak mengetahui apa yang terjadi padanya saat akhir fic ini ^^ )

**Shanaa :** Ngawur? Memang fic ini ngawur banget kok ^^ ( hahahhha ) Syukurlah fic ini berhasil dan bisa membuat banyak orang tertawa ^^

**Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami :** Thx aku akan berusaha sesemangat mungkin menulis fic-ficku! Ya, mikan mang idiot sih, jadi masalah yang seharusnya sangat sederhanapun menjadi sebuah masalah besar yang luar biasa menghebohkan ^^

**NatsumeConan :** Maaf karena updateku lamaaaaaa banget -_-" AKU AKAN BERUSAHA UNTUK MENUPDATE SECEPATNYA DEH, DAN SEMOGA CHAPTER INI TIDAK MENGECEWAKAN KAMU ^^

**Takata Hazuki-Chan :** Syukur deh, kalau kau suka fic konyolku ini ^^ya semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan kamu deh ^^

**Ochiochio :** Thx banget untuk pujiannya, tapi ini semua hanya membuktikan betapa aneh dan ajaibnya isi kepalaku ( hahaahha ) thx sudah fav ya ^^. Dan ya, fic ini memang merupakan penghibur dari TODAL kok, buktinya sekarang TODAL lagi memasuki masa-masa yang… Hm.. menyedihkan, kelam dan suram -_-"

**Daiyaki Aoi :** benar! Semangat dong, non! Badai pasti berlalu! Sekarang kau bakal mengatakan pada satu orang lagi deh untuk bersabar, yakni Ruka ( hahahahah )

**Eta-chan :** thx ya sudah baca fic-ficku dan menfavonya^^ utk The Pray… aku akan melanjutkannya kok, tapi mungkin tidak di dalam waktu dekat ini sebab aku mau menamatkan TODAL dulu, aku tidak tega meninggalkan TODAL dan aku takut diprotes pembaca yang sudah mengikutinya selama ini, tapi aku janji padamu, aku pasti bakal melanjutkan The Pray kok ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Boyfriend And Bestfriend**

_By : Razux_

_( Dedicated to Icha Yukina Clyne karena he..he..he.. baca saja deh^^ )_

_._

_._

_._

_Disclaimer : Gakuen Alice belong to Higuchi Tachibana_

_Beware for the lebayness.  
><em>

* * *

><p>South Forest tempat Trio NHR berada terkenal berbahaya karena penghuninya yang berbahaya. Tapi karena dua diantara Trio NHR itu juga dikategorikan sangat berbahaya ( Kalian pasti tahu siapa yang aku maksudkan? ) dan satu lagi seratus persen tidak akan mengalami luka sedikitpun di hutan ini karena <em>Alice<em>-nya, maka hutan ini sama sekali tidak dapat dianggap berbahaya sedikitpun bagi mereka bertiga.

"Itulah satu-satunya jalan yang kita miliki sekarang, Natsume, Imai! Aku mohon jangan menolak usulku itu lagi." Ujar Ruka yang bernasib apes banget sambil menatap pasangan _Too Black_ di depannya.

Natsume dan Hotaru tetap diam membisu tidak membalas ucapan Ruka.

Kalian pasti sedang berpikir, apa sih usul Ruka hingga kedua pasangan _Too Black_ ini bisa sama-sama diam membisu?"

Sederhana kok, Ruka mengusulkan mereka untuk menemui seseorang yang seratus persen pasti akan membantu mereka melewati krisis ini dengan senang hati. Namun Natsume dan Hotaru mengalami pergolakkan batin untuk menemui orang tersebut karena mereka berdua benar-benar teramat sangat tidak ingin orang itu ikut terlibat dalam masalah ini.

Siapakah orang itu? Jawabannya adalah _Elementary School Principal_ yang baru dan _gay_ alias Narumi Anju.

_ESP gay_ itu mungkin memang bisa diandalkan dan dapat membantu mereka, tapi jika NatuSme dan Hotaru membayangkan _ESP gay_ yang berpakaian_ pink_ penuh renda berada di dekat mereka, bulu roma mereka pasti langsung berdiri. Mereka berdua juga yakin, cara dia membantu mereka pasti juga akan sangat konyol sebab pengalaman saat Narumi menjadi wali kelas mereka semasa _Elementary School_ telah menjawab semuanya.

"Aku mohon Natsume, Imai, kalian tidak ingin masalah ini terus berlanjutkan? Kita harus menemukan Mikan dan menjelaskan kesalapahaman ini padanya." Pinta Ruka tanpa putus asa.

_Well_, mendengar nama Mikan disebutkan, mau tidak mau akhirnya pasangan _Too Black_ ini menyerah juga, sebab mereka tahu, Mikan pasti masih sedang menangis dan bersedih untuk sesuatu yang sangat..

Sangat bodoh! Idiot! Konyol! Tidak masuk akal!

Ruka benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan kelegaannya saat dia melihat Natsume dan Hotaru mengangguk kepala.

Ruka memang kuat, tapi dia tidak sekuat Natsume ataupun sepintar Hotaru. Dia tidak yakin dia mampu menghadapi semua anggota kubu _Hotaru Imai Our Queen_ jika mereka menyerangnya dengan gelap mata, dan juga dia menolak menggunakan teman-teman binatangnya untuk menyerang mereka, dia tidak ingin teman binatangnya itu terluka.

( **Ps.** Ruka baik ya? Walau kurasa dia sama sekali tidak perlu berpikir seperti itu, sebab semua teman binatangnya pasti bersedia mati untuknya. )

"Baguslah, ayo kita pergi mencari Narumi-_Sensei_." Ajak Ruka sambil tersenyum.

Rute yang mereka pilih untuk mencari _ESP gay_ tetaplah rute yang berada di dalm hutan. Ya meski agak jauh mereka tidak menggunakan rute seharusnya yang berada di luar hutan sebab rute itu kini pasti sangat berbahaya .

Nah! sekarang kita bisa masuk ke dalam judul chapter ini yang sebenarnya, yaitu :

**TRIO NHR VS MR BEAR  
><strong>

**Attention** ( terutama untuk _**Icha Yukina Clyne**_ ) : Ini TRIO NHR bukan TRIO MACAN dan juga yang bakal mereka lawan itu bukan . TRIO MACAN dan tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan fic ini, mereka ada di dunia nyata dan juga aku rasa, mustahil mereka bakal bertarung ( Dalam imajinasi terliarku dengan otak aneh, konyol dan ajaibku inipun aku tidak bisa membayangkan TRIO MACAN dan bertarung. Ada yang bisa membayangkannya? Kalau ada beritahu aku gimana cara mereka bertarung? ).

Jika semua sudah mengerti akan kesalapahaman yang menurutku bisa sangat gawat, marilah kita kembali ke cerita utama fic yang konyol, hancur dan aneh ini.

Sebuah kapak besar dan tajam tiba-tiba terbang dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa menuju kepala sang _Black cat_ alias Natsume Hyuga. Namun Natsume Hyuga dengan daya refleknya yang luar biasa segera memiringkan kepalanya menghindar kapak tersebut.

Kapak tersebut menancap di batang pohon yang ada di belakang Natsume dan dengan sukses menumbangkan pohon itu. Walau apa yang terjadi itu sungguh mengerikan, wajahNatsume tetap saja tenang tanpa emosi. Tidak ada ketakutan sedikitpun di dalam hatinya, baginya ini sudah biasa. Dia dari awal sudah tahu kok bakal ada kapak yang akan terbang ke arahnya, yang lebih hebat lagi, dia juga tahu kok siapa yang melempar kapak tersebut.

Sedangkan Hotaru dan Ruka..

_Well_, Mereka berdua segera mematung, wajah Hotaru tetap tenang tanpa ekspresi walau sesungguhnya dia sangat terkejut, sedangkan ekspresi Ruka… _Yeah_, keringat dingin dan ketakutan yang luar biasa langsung menyerangnya.

Siapa sih yang tidak takut melihat sebuah kapak besar tiba-tiba terbang tanpa aba-aba dari dalam semak-semak ke kepala seseorang ( kecuali Natsume dan Persona ya? )? Jika saja yang diincar kapak itu bukanlah Natsume tetapi Hotaru atau Ruka, maka fic ini pasti sudah langsung kena sensor.

Kita kembali ke cerita utamanya.

Natsume Hyuga yang luar biasa kuat dan tidak takut apa-apa itu dengan pelan menolehkan kepalanya menatap arah datangnya serangan tersebut, begitu juga dengan Hotaru dan Ruka.

Semak-semak di depan mereka tiba-tiba bergerak, lalu…

seorang bapak-bapak berkebangsaan inggris, dengan pakaian jas abu-abu kehijauan, dasi merah serta celana sopan berjalan keluar dengan santai. Rambutnya berwarna hitam pendek, matanya berwarna hijau dan ada sebuah tahi lalat di pipi kanan, namun yang terpenting adalah senyum polos penuh keluguan di wajahnya yang culun itu.

Ya , yang melempar kapak itu adalah _**MR. BEAN!**_

.

.

.

**Maaf ada gangguan jaringan, Silakan menunggu sebentar.**

Ehm!

Kepada pembaca, maaf karena tadi ada kesalahan _casting_ yang sangat mengerikan ( Suer ini gara-gara Icha Yukina Clyne ). Saya selaku Author fic ngawur ini meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya kepada kalian semua, dan mohon dimaklumi, Terima kasih untuk perhatiannya.

_**Terima kasih untuk kesediaan anda menunggu.**_

Semak-semak di depan mereka tiba-tiba bergerak, lalu…

Sebuah kaki boneka kain beruang berwarna coklat gelap berukuran 30 cm dengan mata yang terbuat kancing baju hitam berjalan keluar dengan pelan, dan dari belakangnya _Mr. Bean_ berlari ke arahnya sambil berteriak "_TEDDY! Come back!"_

.

.

.

**Maaf ada gangguan jaringan lagi, silakan menunggu sebentar lagi.**

Teriakkan histeris sang Author di belakang layar : AHHH! Siapapun juga, aku mohon seret _MR. BEAN_ dan boneka beruangnya '_TEDDY_' keluar dari fic ini! Yang aku butuhkan memang boneka beruang, tapi yang aku butuhkan itu bukan _TEDDY_-nya , tapi BEAR-nya Gakuen Alice, beritahu dia "INI FIC GAKUEN ALICE! BUKAN FIC ! PERINTAHKAN DIA PULANG KE FANDOMNYA SENDIRI! Oh, iya.. SEKALIAN TARIK KELUAR TRIO MACAN! TERSERAH KALIAN MAU MEMBAWA MEREKA KE MANA! MAU STUDIONNYA RCTI KEK! INDOSIAL KEK! TV ONE KEK! TERSERAH! POKOKNYA JANGAN BIARKAN MEREKA MENGANGGU FIC INI LAGI!"

HAIH! Bikin emosi aja nih orang!

_**Terima kasih untuk kesediaan anda menungg lagi.**_

Semak-semak di depan mereka tiba-tiba bergerak, lalu…

Sebuah kaki boneka berwarna coklat berbulu melangkah keluar dari dalam semak-semak, mata hitam bonekanya menatap Natsume dengan tajam.

"Bear..." Ujar Ruka terbata-bata, sedangkan Hotaru hanya menatapnya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi sambil menyembunyikan perasaan terkejutnya.

Natsume tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun, dia menatap Bear dengan kalem seakan apa yang barusan terjadi adalah sesuatu yang biasa, dan Hei! Sebenarnya apa yang barusan terjadi memang sesuatu yang biasa baginya, dia yang sudah jadi legenda dunia gelap mana takut lagi dengan hal-hal seperti itu, itu semua mah sudah bagaikan sarapan pagi baginya. ( Sebenarnya aku jadi penasaran sih, bagaimana kesehariannya selama ini -_-" )

Bear tiba-tiba bergerak dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa menyerang Natsume. Natsume dengan sigab segera mengangkat tangannya untuk menahan tinju Bear.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Bearpun segera mengangkat kakinya untuk menendang Natsume. Namun Natsume yang sudah bisa mempredeksi serangan itu segera mengangkat kakinya untuk menahan serangan tersebut.

Ruka dan Hotaru hanya bisa berdiri ditempat mereka. Ruka menatap dengan wajah pucat pasi penuh ketakutan, sedangkan Hotaru..

Hotaru..

Dia berdiri diam ditempatnya dengan sebuah _handycam_ ditangannya, merekam adegan pertarungan kedua legenda ( Legenda di dunia gelap dan legenda di South Forest ) sedang bertarung.

_"Aku akan kaya_!" Kalimat ini memang tidak diucapkannya tapi matanya yang sudah berubah bentuk menjadi simbol '$' sudah menjelaskan semuanya.

Bear menloncat ke belakang dan tiba-tiba dia mengangkat tangan kanannya ke belakang untuk membuka resting di punggungnya. Dari dalam punggungya, dia tiba-tiba menarik keluar sebuah mesin gergaji beraura gelap, sambil tersenyum menyeringai dengan sebatang cerutu dimulutnya yang dijahit dan tatapan mata yang tajam dari balik topi koboi-nya dia berkata, "TEXAS CHAINSAW HURRICANE."

.

.

**Benar-benar mohon maaf, lagi-lagi ada gangguan jaringan.**

Dibalik layar : "AAAAHHHH! JANGAN MAIN-MAIN LAGI! TARIK HYDE KELUAR DARI SINI! INI FANDOM GAKUEN ALICE BUKAN FANDOM HYDE ANG CLOSER! INI BUKAN FIC CROSSOVER! JADI PLEASE! I BEG ALL OF YOU! JANGAN GANGGU GW! JANGAN TERSESAT DI SINI!

**Benar-benar terima kasih karena kesediaan anda menunggu.**

Bear meloncat ke belakang dan mulai memasang kuda-kuda untuk melancarkan serangannya. Natsume tahu, Bear akan segera menyerangnya lagi, karena itu dia juga ikut memasang kuda-kuda.

Suasana menjadi sangat hening, daun-daun pohon di atas merekapun berguguran karena angin keras yang tiba-tiba berhembus. Sehelai daun tiba-tiba jatuh di tengah-tengah mereka. Natsume dan Bear tahu, pertarungan legenda ini akan dimulai saat daun itu menyentuh tanah. Dan saat daun itu benar-benar menyentuh tanah, kedua sosol legenda itupun langsung bergerak maju saling menyerang dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa diterima akal sehat.

Tendangan dan pukulan yang dilancarkan kedua pihak sama sekali tidak main-main, orang biasa yang menerima serangan itu pasti akan mengalami patah tulang yang membutuhkan waktu tiga bulan untuk sembuh. Karena itu, Ruka maupun Hotaru sama sekali tidak berani bergerak mendekati mereka berdua.

( **Ps.** Well, sebenarnya hanya Ruka saja sih, sebab Hotaru lagi keasyikkan merekam hahahahahahh )

Natsume tahu, jika keadaan seperti ini terus dia pasti kalah, dia adalah manusia ( _Well_, walau akau meragukannya saat ini ), dia memang memiliki stamina yang luar biasa, namun bagaimanapun juga staminanya itu tetap ada batasannya, berbeda sekali dengan Bear yang tidak memiliki stamina karena dia adalah boneka.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Natsume tiba-tiba mengaktifkan _Alice_-nya, dia menlilit kedua tinjunya dengan _Alice Fire-_nya dan menyerang Bear. Bear yang terkejut melihat Natsume menggunakan _Alice-_nya segera meloncat ke belakang dan kesempat ini segera digunakan oleh Natsume. Dengan memutar badannya dia segera mengangkat kaki kanannya untuk menenang Bear.

Tendangan Natsume itu sukses mengenai perut Bear dan hasilnya...

"**GOLLLLLLL!" **

_OH MY GOD! Sory!_ Bukan gol! Yang ditendang Natsume itu Bear bukan bola kaki!

Putar balik lagi...

Tendangan Natsume berhasil mengenai perut Bear dan hasilnya Bearpun terpental dengan sangat hebat kebelakang dan masuk ke dalam semak-semak di mana _, Teddy_ dan dia muncul.

Ruka hanya bisa terbengong dengan mulut terbuka melihat pertarungan legenda tersebut, sedangkan Hotaru segera menghentikan rekaman videonya karena memang sudah tidak ada yang bisa direkamnya lagi.

Natsume segera membalikkan badannya menatap Ruka dan Hotaru, namun baru sedetik dia menolehkan kepalanya, tiba-tiba di balik semak-semak Bear muncul lagi sambil..

Sambil..

SAMBIL MEMBAWA **TEXAS CHAINSAW HURRICANE –NYA HYDE! **

Melihat itu, sang authorpun tidak bisa meminta maaf lagi dengan alasan ada gangguan jaringan, dia hanya bisa berwajah pucat dan berteriak, "CUT! CUT! CUT! HYDE! TEXAS CHAINSAW HURRICANE-MU KETINGGALAN!"

Tapi Bear yang sama sekali tidak mempedulikan teriakkan Authornya terus saja berlari cepat menuju Natsume dengan barang pinjaman dari temannya, Hyde .

( **Ps.** Kata Hyde, dia meminjamkan senjatanya itu pada Bear karena menurutnya Baer pantas menggunakan senjata itu sebab dia juga merupakan seorang _Gentelman_ sejati sepertinya. Walau menurut Authornya sih karena persahabatan sesama boneka beruang -_-" )

Natsume segera membalut tangannya dengan _Alice Fire-_nya dan bergerak maju melawan Bear. Dia tidak bersedia kalah dengan Bear tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi, dia membenci kekalahan.

Ruka yang melihat Natsume kembali bergerak maju menghadapi Bear hanya bisa berteriak untuk menghentikannya dengan penuh ketakutan, sedangkan Hotaru..

_Well_, dia kembali mengangkat _handycam_-nya untuk merekam ronde ke-dua pertarungan legenda ini.

Ruka di dalam hatinya sudah mulai bertanya-tanya pada sang Author, katanya chapter ini **Trio NHR VS MR BEAR **, tapi kok dari tadi Natsume seorang saja yang bertarung. Dia dan Hotaru sama sekali tidak membantunya, mereka hanya bisa melihat dan merekam ( khusus untuk Hotaru ) dari samping.

Ya, Sebagai author yang bertanggung jawab, dengan senang hati, akupun menjelaskan pada Ruka. "Alasan kenapa kau dan Hotaru tidak berbuat apa-apa adalah karena Moto Natsume Hyuga sendiri. _'Berat biar aku pikul, ringan juga biar aku jinjing, kau pergi saja sana'_. Lagian, aku juga tidak bisa mengijinkanmu dan Hotaru ikut bertarung, sebab jika salah satu dari kalian mati dalam fic ini, fic ini benar-benar tidak akan bisa dilanjutkan lagi alias _discountinue_. Terakhir, Natsume mengijinan aku memakai nama **Trio NHR VS MR BEAR **kok daripada memakai **BLACK CAT VS MR BEAR ** sebab dia tidak mau menarik perhatian publik dan menonjolkan dirinya yang memang dari awal sudah luar biasa mencolok. Nah jika kau sudah mengerti Ruka, silakan menonton lagi dari samping, ya.. en, kalau kau tetap mau terlibat, bawa pom-pom aja untuk menyorakin Natsume."

( _Well_, ini memang Author yang tidak bertanggung jawab ya -_-" )

Saat jarak Natsume dan Bear tinggal empat meter, Bear segera meloncat untuk menyerang Natsume, begitu juga dengan Natsume.

Tiga meter…

Dua meter..

Satu meter..

Setengah meter..

"HENTIKANNNNNNNNN!" teriak seseorang tiba-tiba.

Ruka dan Hotaru segera menolehkan wajah kearah datangnya teriakkan tersebut begitu mendengar suara yang sangat familiar bagi mereka itu, begitu juga dengan Natsume dan Bear, serangan mereka langsung terhenti dan mereka juga menolehkan kepala ke arah datangnya suara itu.

Seorang murid cowok Senior High School berambut hitam dan mata _Deep Blue Sea _berdiri menatap mereka semua. Wajahnya yang tampan dengan sebuah tato bintang kecil di mata kirinya terlihat sangat lega karena dia berhasil menghentikan pertarungan kedua legenda di depannya.

"Kage ( Bayangan )…" Ujar Natsume kalem.

"Hage ( Botak )…" Ujar Hotaru tenang.

"Mage ( Model rambut cowok jepang kuno ).." Ujar Ruka bingung.

Ah.. Andai Bear bisa berbicara dia pasti akan mengatakan hal yang sama dengan Natsume, Hotaru ataupun Ruka.

"Hei! Sudah berapa kali aku katakan, jangan memanggilku seperti itu! " protes cowok tersebut dengan kesal.

Ya. Yang di depn mereka dan menghentikan pertarunan kedua legenda itu adalah Tsubasa Ando, murid _Senior High School_ pemilik _Alice Shadow_.

"Tsubasa, jangan lupakan tujuan utama kedatangan kita ke tempat ini." Ujar seorang murid cowok tampan seusia Tsubasa dengan bermata _Emerlad_ dan berambut pirang dari belakang Tsubasa.

"Benar, apa yang dikatakan Kaname, Tsubasa." Tambah seorang gadis cantik seusia Tsubasa juga dengan rambut berwrna _pink_ dan mata berwarna coklat kemerahan.

"Iya, aku mengerti, Kaname, Misaki." Balas Tsubasa sambil menghela napas.

Melihat Kaname, Bear seakan lupa diri, dia segera membuang _Texas chainsaw hurricane_ di tangannya dan berlari ke arah Kaname dengan mata berbinar-binar. Baer langsung meloncat memeluk Kaname begitu tiba di depannya dan mengosokkan kepalanya pada dada Kaname.

"Hahahaha.. geli Bear, hentikan itu." Tawa Kaname.

"Kenapa kalian bertiga ada di sini, _Kage_?" tanya Natsume dengan kalem sambil menatap Tsubasa.

Mendengar pertanyaan Natsume, Tsubasa tiba-tiba berlari ke arah Natsume sambil mengagkat tangannya untuk meninju wajahnya. Natsume lumayan terkejut melihat serangan Tsubasa yang tiba-tiba itu, namun dengan cepat dia mengangkat tangannya untuk menangkap tinju tersebut.

Tsubasa yang tidak mau kalah segera mengaktifkan _Alice Shadow-_nya untuk menangkap Natsume.

Natsume sendiripun dengan cepat membuat lingkaran api yang mengelilingi mereka untuk menghilangkan bayangan yang bisa dimanipulasi Tsubasa.

Ruka hanya menatap dengan terkejut Natsume dan Tsubasa yang sedang bertarung, Kaname dan Misaki menatap mereka berdua dengan wajah tanpa emosi, Bear.. Dia tidak peduli, dia masih membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Kaname, sedangkan Hotaru…

Ya. Dia kembali merekam pertarungan di depannya.

**RONDE 3 : FIRE-BOY VS SHADOW FREAK**

( Haih.. Aku merasa fic ini makin aneh aja dari chapter ke chapter -_-" )

"Apa maumu, _Shadow freak_?" tanya Natsume yang sedang menahan tinju Tsubasa dengan dingin.

"Aku ingin memukulmu, Natsume. Beraninya kau melakukan itu semua pada Mikan!" jawab Tsubasa dengan intonasi penuh kemarahan.

Mendnegar jawaban Tsubasa, otak Natsume, Hotaru dan Ruka langsung muncul satu kalimat.

"_Satu lagi korban kesalahpahaman paling mengerikan sepanjang masa."_

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun padanya, _Shadaow freak_."

"Jangan mencoba menipuku, _Astro-boy_…"

.

.

.

**Jaringan lagi rusak berat, karena itu mohon ditunggu sebentar.**

Author : "$#%! TSUBASA! Bukan ASTRO-BOY! Tapi FIRE-BOY! Yang kamu lawan itu Natsume Hyuga bukan Atom. Liat baik-baik, Natsume tidak menggenakan kolor itam aja tahu! Dia pake baju seragam _Midel School Alice Academy_, bisa mati kehabisan darah semua murid cewek di _Alice Academy_ karena mimisan jika dia benar-benar berjalan menggunakan kolor itam aja di sekolah ini! Dan juga. Siapapun, tolong cek dengan sebaik-baiknya, apa Atom ada di dalam fic ini atau enggak! Kalau ada seret dia ke fandom _Astro-boy_, sekalian cek juga apa ada barang miliknya yang ketinggalan, mau tangan kek, kaki kek, kepala kek, pokoknya kembalikan semua yang berbau Atom ke fandomnya!"

**Terima kasih, saya sudah memastikan jaringan tidak akan bermasalah lagi di kedepannya.**

"Jangan mencoba menipuku, _Fire-boy_. Beraninya kau melakukan itu pada Mikan yang sudah aku anggap bagaikan adik kandungku!" Ujar Tsubasa dingin.

Dengan kesal, Natsume mendorong tangan Tsubasa yang ditangkapnya ke belakang. Tsubasa segera meng-_nonaktif_kan _Alice_nya- begitu juga dengan Natsume.

"AKU TIDAK MELAKUKAN APAPUN PADANYA!" teriak Natsume penuh kekesalan. Dia benar-benar kesal sekarang, dia tidak melakukan apapun pada Mikan, dia masih belum membawa hubungan mereka ke tingkat yang lebih tinggi.

Ya, Natsume memang pernah berpikr untuk melakukan "itu", tapi setiap kali melihat wajah polos dan _innocent_ Mikan, dia pasti akan membatalkan pikiran-pikiran kotornya itu. Dia tidak mau memaksa Mikan dan dia juga dia ragu, dengan otaknya yang idiot, dia akan mengerti maksud kata 'itu". Pelukan dan ciuman sudah cukup untuknya sekarang, yang lainnya biarkan saja baru dilakukan saat mereka menikah nanti. Karena itu dia tidak mengerti, KENAPA SEMUA ORANG MENUDINGNYA MELAKUKAN ITU! DAN JUGA KENAPA TIDAK ADA SEORANGPUN YANG MEMPERCAYAINYA!

Teriakan di dalam hati Natsume yang sama sekali tidak didengar siapapun memang menyedihkan. Seumur hidup ini dia sama sekali tidak pernah mengalami hal-hal sefrustasi ini.

"Kau kira kami akan percaya dengan kebohonganmu?" tanya Tsubasa lagi.

"Terserah apa kata kalian, tapi aku benar-benar tidak pernah melakukan apa yang ada digosip itu."

Semua orang terdiam mendengar ucapan Natsume. Tsubasa, Misaki, Kaname menatapnya denagn pandangan memeriksa sebab mereka tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakkannya. Mereka bertiga tahu dan percaya percaya bahwa Natsume dan Hotaru tidak mungkin saling mencintai, kebencian dan permusuhan mereka jelas terlihat dari tatapan mereka berdua. Namun mereka benar-benar tidak bisa mempercayai jika Natsume tidak berbuat macam-macam terhadap Mikan.

Hotaru juga berpikir sama dengan mereka bertiga, bahkan yang lebih mengagetkan adalah Ruka, sahabat sehidup-sematinya itu sendiri juga walau tidak menatapnya dengan pandangan memeriksa, dia sendiri juga tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Natsume.

(**Ps.**Natsume kasihan ya? )

"Kami tetap tidak mempercayai ucapanmu." Ujar Tsubasa lagi sambil menatap Natsume dengan tajam.

Natsume tidak menjawab lagi, dia hanya diam membisu.

Bear yang ada di dalam pelukkan Kaname tiba-tiba menarik baju Kaname.

"Ada apa Bear?" tanya Kaname bingung.

Bear mengucapkan sesuatu pada Kaname, _well_ tidak ada seorangpun yang mengerti apa yang dikatakan Bear kepada kecuali Kaname yang merupakan bapak penciptanya.

Semua yang ada di sana menolehkan wajah mereka menatap Kaname dan Bear. Kaname tiba-tiba mengangkat kepalanya menatap Natsume dengan tajam. "Bear mengatakan padaku untuk tidak mempercayai orang sepertimu."

Kemarahan memenuhi hati Natsume. Apa maksud boneka beruang itu? Beraninya dia mengatakan itu padanya.

Bear kembali mengatakan sesuatu lagi dan Kaname yang telah mengambil ahli sebagi bapak penerjemahnya kembali berkata. "Aku melihat semua yang kau lakukan pada malam natal tiga tahun yang lalu."

Nah! mata Natsume terbelalak begitu mendengar ucapan Bear yang telah diterjemahkan sang bapak penerjemah, Kaname.

"Kau berkata pada Mikan tidak ada yang melihat bukan? Sayang sekali, kau salah, aku melihat semua yang kau lakukan padanya melalui jendela di belakang kalian dengan jelas, dasar cowok brengsek, mesum dan rendahan."

( Untuk referensi, silakan buka Mangafox chapter 143, Bear benar-benar bersama Mikan dalam kamarnya itu, jadi dia 100% melihat kejadian itu ( Mangafox chapter 144 sampai 145 ). )

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Semua orang terdiam, begitu juga dengan Natsume.

_Well_, siapa yang tidak akan terdiam jika mendengar Kaname yang terkenal lembut dan baik hati itu mengatakan kata kata sekasar itu, meski itu adalah kata-kata Bear.

Namun sedetik kemudian saat mereka tersadar dari perasaan terkejut mereka, sebuah pertanyaan _"Apa yang dilakukan Natsume pada Mikan pada malam natal tiga tahun yang lalu?"_ muncul di dalam kepala Hotaru, Ruka, Tsubasa, Misaki dan Kaname.

"Oh..." Ujar Ruka dan Tsubasa tiba-tiba. Mereka berdua tahu apa maksud Bear itu, yang dimaksudnya pasti adalah lamaran dan juga ciuman yang dulu berhasil mereka ketahui berkat bantuan Kokoroyome **a.k.a.** Mind Reader ( buka mangafox chapter 149 hal 19 dan 29 ). Namun beberapa pertanyaan kembali muncul di dalam kepala mereka berdua. _"Apa maksud Bear itu? Memangnya bagaimana cara Natsume melamar Mikan? Dan yang terpenting bagaimana sebenarnya mereka berciuman?"_

Ruka memang pernah meminta Natsume menceritakan kronologi kejadian itu, tapi Natsume tidak pernah menceritakannya. Ya, semua pembaca pasti mengertikan, bagaimana mungkin Natsume menceritakan semua kejadian itu pada Ruka, dia tidak mau mencemari otaknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada idiot itu tiga tahun yang lalu, Hyuga?" tanya Hotaru tiba-tiba dengan tajam. Dia tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan Bear, dan dia sama sekali tidak menyukai kenyataan itu. Dia yang terkenal tahu segalanya dan memiliki informasi terakurat nan terpadu ternyata telah ketinggalan sebuah informasi penting, apalagi ternyata informasi itu menyangkut Mikan dan Natsume.

"Bukan urusanmu, Imai." Balas Natsume sama tajamnya.

"Apa yang sesungguhnya kau lakukan saat itu, Natsume?" Tanya Tsubasa tiba-tiba sambil menaikkan intonasi suaranya dengan wajah serius.

"Apa maksud ucapan Bear itu, Natsume-kun?" tambah Misaki, dia benar-benar bingung sekarang, tapi melihat wajah serius Tsubasa dia tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

Kaname tidak mengatakan apapun, dia tidak bertanya pada Bear apa maksud ucapannya tadi, dia hanya menatap Natsume dengan tajam, bahkan... RUKA YANG BERADA DI SANA JUGA MENATAP NATSUME DENGAN PANDANGAN MEMERIKSA!

Kabel kesabalan di dalam diri Natsumepun akhirnya putus alias konslet. Jika kabel listrik dirumah kita konslet yang akan terjadi adalah kebakaran, begitu juga dengan Natsume, begitu kabel kesabarannya konslet, kebakaran besar disertai ledakan besar langsung terjadi di sekitar _South forest _yang malang ini.

Semua orang terdiam dan membisu, kecurigaan di dalam hati mereka semakin besar, namun mereka semua orang yang rasional kok, mereka tidak mau nasib mereka berakhir seperti _South Forest_ itu.

Mereka sebenarnya bisa bertanya pada Bear apa yang terjadi dengan bantuan Kaname, namun mereka semua membatalkan niat itu. Mereka sekarang sedang berada dalam hutan _South Forest_ yang terbakar, apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka bertanya dan Bear menjawab.

_Well, Teng-teng_ ( bunyi pukulan bel ) **Ronde 4 : TRIO NHR VS MR BEAR** atau lebih tepatnya **FIRE BOY VS MR BEAR  
><strong>

Ya, pertandingan legenda akan kembali berlangsung, namun kemungkinan mereka untuk keluar hidup-hidup dri hutan ini akan menjadi 25% karena kebakaran hutan.

( Kayaknya aku jadi lebay bukan main deh di fic ini -_-" )

Hanya ada seorang saja di dunia ini yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan mereka tanpa harus menghadapi kemarahan Natsume Hyuga **a.k.a** _Balck cat_, orang itu tidak lain adalah Mikan Sakura atau Mikan Yukihira **a.k.a** malaikat IQ terendah pembawa bencana bagi siapapun yang ada di sekelilingnya.

"Kak Tsubasa, Kak Misaki, Kak Kaname, Bear, kami ingin menemui _ESP Gay_ di _Elementary School _untuk membantu kami menjelaskan kesalahpahaman ini pada MSP, HSP dan Mikan, bisakah kalian membantu kami menemuinya?" tanya Ruka tiba-tiba sambil menatap Tsubasa, Misaki, Kaname an Bear.

"Eh!" seru Tsubasa, Misaki dan Kaname terkejut.

"Mikan pasti sekarang bersama MSP dan HSP, hanya ESP Gay itulah satu-satunya yang bisa membantu kami untuk menemui Mikan."

Mendengar penjelasan Ruka, Tsubasa, Misaki, Kaname dan Bearpun langsung mengerti maksud ucapannya, mereka bertiga segera mengangguk kepala mereka menyetujuhi permintaan Ruka.

"Terima kasih.." Ujar Ruka sambil tersenyum dan menolehkan kepalanya menatap Natsume yang masih saja penuh dengan kemarahan karena kejahatannya yang hampir ketahuan. "Natsume, hentikanlah. Tenang saja, aku memepercayaimu kok. Walau tidak ada yang mempercayaimu, aku percaya kau pasti tidak akan melakukan apapun pada Mikan."

_Well,_ kata Ruka berhasil menenangkan Natsume, api yang membakar _Souh Forest_pun segera padam. Sesungguhnya, di dalam hati Ruka yang terdalam, dia memiliki keraguan akan apa yang dikatakannya, walau dia segera menendang perasaan itu jauh-jauh karena bagaimanapun juga dia adalah sahabat sejati, sahabat sehidup-semati Natsume.

( Aku benar-benar iri, andai aku juga punya sahabat seperti ini T_T )

Ruka lalu menolehkan kepalanya menatap Hotaru yang masih menatap Natsume dengan tajam. "Imai, kau tidak merubah rencana awal kita itukan?"

Hotaru tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ruka, namun dia segera mengangkat kakinya menuju _Elementary School_. Dalam hatinya dia bersumpah, dia pasti akan mencari tahu akan apa yang dilakukan Natsume Hyuga **a.k.a** _Black cat_ pada Mikan malam natal tiga tahun yang lalu tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi.

Kini Grup TMKB (Tsubasa Misaki Kaname Bear ) pun bergabung dengan Trio NHR ( Icha! Bukan Trio Macan ya! ), dan nama kelompok beranggota enam orang plus satu boneka itupun berubah menjadi grup NHRTMKB ( Natsume Hotaru Ruka Tsubasa Misaki Kaname Bear ) bukan Grup BKMRTNH ( Benar Kami Memang Ragu Terhadap Natsume Hyuga ).

Semakin dekat, Grup NHRTMKB dengan _Elementary School_, tiba-tiba saja telinga Ruka menangkap suara lirik lagu yang dinyanyikan seorang wanita dari kejauhan.

'_Emangnya lagu apa yang didengarnya?'_ itukan pertanyaan kalian semua.

Well, lagu yang didengarnya berbunyi.

"_Ke mana, ke mana, ke mana, ku harus mencari ke mana..."_

Ya, benar! lagu yang didengar Ruka dari kejauhan adalah lagu _Alamat palsu_-nya Ayu Ting-Ting.

Saat mendnegar lagu dangdut tersebut, dia segera menatap teman-temannya dan sepertinya di dalam Grup NHRTMKB hanya dia seorang saja yang mendengar lagu itu. Wajahnya yang tampanpun segera berubah warna menajdi pucat pasi karena ketakutan

Apakah mereka bisa menemukan Narumi Anju **a.k.a** ESP gay tersebut? Atau apakah mereka benar-benar akan bernasib seperti salah satu lirik lagu alamat palsu Ayu Ting-Ting yang berbunyi "_Namun yang kutemui bukan dirinya" itu?_

Untuk mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaan tersebut, silakan tunggu chapter ke depannya alias **To be Countinue….**

* * *

><p>Well, aku benar-benar perlu memeriksa kepalaku ke rumah sakit kalau aku begini terus. Saat membuat TODAL, aku benar-benar memeras otak untuk sesuatu yang sangat serius dan penuh perhitungan, tapi saat aku membuat fic ini, aku malah memeras otak untuk sesuatu yang sangat konyol dan tidak masuk akal -_-". Ya, fic ini memang fic pelarian dari TODAL, tapi setiap kali mengetik fic ini, aku pasti benar-benar geleng kepala sendiri, soal fic ini benar-benar bertolak belakang dengan TODAL dan aku membuatnya bersamaan dengan TODAL -_-", ternyata aku ini memang tidak diragukan lagi 100% seorang Freak…. Kuakui, membuat fic ini ternyata lebih mudah daripada TODAL karena itulah aku menupdatenya dulu, untuk TODAL… SEMANGAT UNTUK MENGUPDATENYA SABTU ATAU MINGGU INI!<p>

**Icha Yukina Clyne :** ICHA! THX YA! Berkat reviewmu aku berhasil membuat chapter ini jadi super lebay ( hahahhaahahaha ), semoga fic ini juga bisa membuatmu ngakak deh^^ Iya, Ruka sudah terseret dalam fic ini sebab bagaimanapun juga Ruka punya peran yang sangat penting kok dalam fic ini ^^. Ide memasukin lagu itu tiba-tiba saja terlintas dalam pikiranku saat mengetik fic ini, karena aku merasa lucu, ya aku masukkan saja ( ahahahahaha, terbukti otakku ini memang ngawur ya ? ). Aku ingin cepat-cepat menamatkan kedua fic aneh bin ajaib ini secepatnya dan membuat fic baru, sebab aku mendapatkan sebuah ide akan fic baru lagi dengan genre yang sangat berbeda dengan fic-ficku selama ini ( aku suka sesuatu yang menentang sih^^ ) tapi… aku juga ingin meng-update The Pray.. Ugh.. pusing aku, TIDAK TAHU MANA YANG LEBIH BAIK -_-"

**Zee Resetsu :** Kayaknya chapter ini lebih konyol lagi deh, dan chapter ke depannya.. Aku sendiri tidak tahu lagi deh -_-"

**Shanaa12 :** Semoga chapter ini juga bisa membuatmu ngakak deh dan memang tidak diragukan lagi, fic ini mungkin adalah fic terngawur di fandom ini -_-"

**LirinaXEddreine :** hahaha THX banget ya sudah menadd favo fic ini dan TODAL serta meriview fic konyol dan hancur ini ^^ Ya, Ruka memang apes sekali di fic ini dan aku beritahu ya, ini baru permulaan saja^^ Sekali lagi Thx untuk informasimu mengenai Typossku, aku akan segera mengubahnya ^^

**Kuroichibhineko :** Fic ini memang rame kok, dan aku janji stu hal padamu, di ke depannya, fic ini akan bertambah rame lagi deh^^ Thx tuk informasimu ^^ semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakanmu ^^

**Jimi-Li :** Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Sukses membuatmu ngakak lagi tidak? GAPTEK? ahahahaha kamu tidak GAPTEK kok, buktinya kamu bisa review fic-ficku, pelan-pelan saja, kau pasti bisa^^ Dan Thx banget, ya, semoga saja mimpiku ini bisa tercapai. Ahahahaha ya, akan aku tunggu saat kau jadi Author di FFN^^ Untuk bahasa inggris... Hm.. Gimana ya, sejujurnya bagiku sangat lucu. Percaya tidak kalau saat aku SMP, aku bahkan tidak tahu arti kata First/ pertama, kupikir arti kata itu ikan/fish, malu-maluin aja kan, lalu aku jatuh cinta pada salah satu game PS1 yaitu "Suikoden", Game itukan pakai bahasa inggris yang bagiku bagaikan bahasa alien, namun saking cinta dan ingin menamatkannya, setiap kali aku main, pasti ada kamus disampingku, keluar satu kalimat, aku buka kamus dan liat artinya, ortu dan kakakku sampai geleng2 kepala melihat sikapku, dan aneh bin ajaib, lama kelamaan, aku bisa secara sendirinya. Makanya jika ada yang bilang main game tidak ada gunanya, aku bakal protes berat, sebab berkat gamelah aku bisa ^^ Aduh aku jadi cerita yang tidak2 nih! hahahahha silakan saja kok kalau mau curhat^^

**Misyel :** Benarkah? Syukurlah^^ Ya, semoga chapter ini juga bisa membuatmu ngakak deh^^

**Mochiizuki :** hahahaha Sejak awal Ruka memang mendapatkan peran yang cukup besar kok di fic ini, dia dibutuhkan untuk melanjutkan fic ini, dan tunggu saja nanti nasibnya yang benar-benar apes^^ Ya semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakanmu deh^^

**Chiroo :** Nah kali ini keluar lagi satu lagu^^, Untuk perasaan Hotaru akan kejadian itu tunggu saja, nanti akan aku jelaskan kok ^^ Persona? ahahahaha nantikan saja deh, walau untuk mencapai dia masih membutuhkan beberapa chapter ^^

**Thi3x :** hahahahah Sory deh, tapi aku senang deh kalau kedua fic itu bisa membuatmu menangis dan ngakak^^ Aman tuh! Ruka memang lagi apes banget kok di fic ini jadi tunggu saja kesialanya lebih lanjut^^

**Azz76 :** thx sudah add favo fic konypl ini^^

**Narusaku20 :** Thx sudah add favo fic lebay ini^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Boyfriend And Bestfriend**

_By : Razux_

_( Dedicated to Lovissa yang men-supportku menulis fic konyol ini lagi ^^ )_

_._

_._

_._

_Disclaimer : Gakuen Alice belong to Higuchi Tachibana_

* * *

><p>Setelah berbulan-bulan, akhirnya author ngawur yang otaknya selalu ngawur ini pun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan fic konyol yang tidak tahu kapan, tokoh utama kita yang tampan, Natsume Hyuga <strong>a.k.a<strong> _Black cat_ alias Arjuna dapat menemukan kekasihnya, Shinta alias Mikan Sakura atau Mikan yukihira **a.k.a** malaikat pembawa bencana yang hilang ke dalam hutan entah berantarah.

_Oke!_ Tidak membuang waktu, halaman dan juga tulisan, mari kita sambung ceritanya..

Dengan sembunyi-sembunyi, mengendap-ngendap. Ya , walau memang cuma Ruka, Tsubasa, Misaki dan Kaname saja, sebab Natsume, Hotaru dan Bear menolak untuk bersikap pengecut seperti itu ( Pasangan _Too Black_ ini mang gak kenal rasa takut ya -_-" ).

_Ups!_ _Back to main Story._

Grup NHRTMKB ( Natsume Hotaru Ruka Tsubasa Misaki Kaname Bear ) atau menurut sebagian besar anggota grup tersebut sendiri, grup mereka lebih tepat bernama Grup BKMRTNH ( Benar kami memang ragu terhadap Natsume Hyuga ) pun akhirnya tiba di perkarangan _Elementary School Gakuen_ _Alice_. Wajah mereka semua terlihat tenang dan penuh keyakinan untuk menemukan ESP _gay_ yang merupakan tujuan utama mereka. Ya.. kecuali satu orang, yakni : _The Peace And Animal Ambesador_ **a.k.a** _The Prince Charming _alias Ruka Nogi.

Kurasa tidak perlu kita tanyakan lagi alasannya, semua pembaca pasti sudah tahu penyebabnya.

Keringat dingin mengalir menuruni dahinya, kedua mata _sapphire_-nya bersinar penuh kebingungan, kepanikkan dan ketakutan. Kenapa? Ya, karena Ayu Ting-ting gak henti-hentinya berkonser dalam kepalanya.

'_Ke mana, ke mana, ke mana… Kuharus mencari ke mana..'_

"Kalian tunggu di sini. Aku akan menanyai orang keberadaan _Gay_ itu." Ujar Tsubasa sang _Shadow freaks_ tiba-tiba sambil menatap teman-temannya. Misaki dan Kaname mengangguk kepala, Natsume, Hotaru dan Bear hanya ber-Hn, sedangkan Ruka….

_Well,_ saat dia mendengar ucapan Tsubasa, secara reflek dia pun langsung berteriak, "JANGAN! ALAMAT PALSU!" ( pas pula Ayu Ting-ting yang sedang ber-konser dalam kepalanya sedang menyanyikan bait '_Sayang yang kuterima alama palsu'_ )

Mendengar teriakan penuh kepanikan Ruka yang ngawur, semua teman-temannya langsung menolehkan kepala menatap pemuda bermata sapphire itu dengan penuh kebigungan , termasuk pasangan _Too Black_ dan Mr. Bean. _Ups!_ Salah maksudku Mr. Bear. Ya… Walau wajah mereka tetap tidak berekspresi , si -_-" .

"Apa maksudmu, Ruka?" tanya Tsubasa bingung.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya Kak Tsubasa, Tapi percayalah padaku, jangan bertanya pada orang lain, sebab yang akan mereka berikan adalah alamat palsu atau lebih tepatnya informasi palsu." Jelas Ruka cepat.

"Kenapa kau bisa yakin itu, Ruka?" tanya Misaki tiba-tiba sambil menatap Ruka dengan wajah yang sama bingungnya dengan Tsubasa.

Ruka langsung terdiam. Dalam kepalanya dia sedang berpikir, bagaimana cara menjelaskan semua ini pada teman-temannya. Dia tidak mungkin menjelaskan bahwa dari tadi Ayu Ting-ting sedang berkonser _non stop_ dalam kepalanya menyanyikan lagu Alamat Palsu pada mereka, kan? Mereka mana percaya? Dan Ruka pun hanya bisa berfrustasi berat, sebab ternyata hari ini Ayu Ting-ting telah berhasil membuatnya jadi sinting. ( ngawur-ngawur -_-" )

Melihat Ruka yang frustasi dalam diam, Kaname yang sudah mulai khawatir pun mengeluarkan suaranya sambil tersenyum tulus. "Ruka, kurasa kau terlalu khawatir. Tenanglah, yang akan bertanya itu, Tsubasa, aku dan Misaki. Tidak akan ada orang yang berpikir kami membantu kalian sekarang."

Ruka ingin membalas ucapan Kaname, sebab Ayu Ting-ting masih tetap berkonser ria dalam kepalanya. Namun, begitu melihat bapak pencipta yang merangkap sebagai bapak penerjemah bahasa —melihat senyum Tuhan Boneka ( Iya, kan? Dia pasti dinobatkan sebagai Tuhan oleh para boneka, sebab dialah yang menghidupkan mereka ), pemuda bermata _sapphire_ ini pun tidak bisa berkata-apa-apa lagi. Dia menyerah dan membiarkan Tsubasa, Misaki dan Kaname berjalan keluar dari semak-semak tempat mereka bersembunyi untuk bertanya pada orang.

Kedua pasangan _Too Black_ hanya bisa menatap dengan pandangan tajam penuh penuh pemeriksaan pada _Peace And Animal Ambesador_ di depan mereka. Mereka tahu, ada sesuatu yang menganggu pemuda itu, namun mereka tidak tahu apa itu.

( **Author :** Ah… Andaikan aku bisa, aku ingin memeberitahu mereka berdua bahwa yang membuat Ruka ini bingung tidak lain adalah Ayu Ting-ting )

Mata Ruka mengikuti Tsubasa, Misaki dan Kaname. Dia dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa mereka bergerak mendekati seorang gadis berusia sekitar sepuluh tahun. Dan bagaikan sebuah keajaiban, saat melihat Tsubasa, Kaname dan Misaki bertanya pada gadis itu, Ayu Ting-ting yang sedang berkonser di dalam kepalanya tiba-tiba berhenti bernyanyi dan memberikan senyuman serta ucapan terima kasih tanda konsernya telah berakhir.

Ruka hanya bisa bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apakah alamat palsulah yang mereka dapatkan? Karena itukah Ayu Ting-ting turun dari panggungnya? Atau memang alamat asli yang mereka dapatkan?

Sambil tersenyum lebar, Tsubasa, Misaki dan Kaname pun berjalan mendekati Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka dan Bear. Melihat senyum mereka itu, di dalam kepala Ruka sebuah lagu kembali berkumandang.

"_Pelan-pelan saja…"_

Oke! Kotak _On Stage_! Ayu Ting-ting telah menyerahkan panggung kehormatan tersebut pada Grup Band Kotak!

**.XOX.**

Kepada pembaca yang budiman, mari kita tinggalkan dulu sejeanak Grup NHRTMKB, termasuk juga Ruka yang sedang mendengarkan Konser kotak dalam kepalanya. Marilah kita menuju salah satu sudut _Elementary school_ yang kini menjadi setting cerita selanjutnya dari fic konyol ini.

Di dalam sudut _Elementary School Gakuen Alice_, atau lebih tepatnya di kelas 1-B, seorang anak kecil berambut abu-abu duduk diam di tempatnya sambil menutup mata hijaunya. Kedua kakinya terangkat ke atas meja sedangkan keduatangannya terlipat di atas dadanya.

Kurasa semua orang juga sudah tahu siapa anak kecil ini. Ya! Dia adalah Yoichi Hijiri, pemilik _Spirit control Alice_ a.k.a _replica_ Natsume Hyuga.

Wajah tampannya memang terlihat tenang bagaikan sedang tertidur, namun di dalam kepalanya dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu dengan serius.

Kurasa pasti banyak yang sedang berpikir apa sih yang dipikirkan anak kelas satu ini? Sebagai author yang baik hati dan bertanggung jawab, aku akan memberitahu kalian semua. Tokoh imut nan manis ini sedang memikirkan berbagai pertanyaan dan mempertimbangkan sebuah keputusan. Kalian mungkin sudah tahu apa yang sedang dia pikirkan, namun aku tahu, kalian pasti tidak percaya dengan apa yang sedang dia pertimbangkan.

Para pembaca yang terhormat, kalian pasti sedang berpikir, apa si yang dipertimbangkan tokoh imut nan manis ini? Benar,kan? Nah, jawabannya adalah; Yoichi Hijiri sedang mempertimbangkan untuk….

**UNTUK MEREBUT SI MALAIKAT PEMBAWA BENCANA A.K.A MIKAN SAKURA ALIAS MIKAN YUKIHIRA DARI NATSUME HYUGA!**

_Eh! _

_WTF!_

_APA-APAN ITU! _

_AUTHOR! KAU NGAWUR APA?_

Aku tahu, itu yang ada dalam pikiran kalian semua, kan? Dan untuk yang terakhir, Author fic ini memang sangat ngawur kok , jadi maklumi saja ya^^ . _So,_ ayo kita kembali kepada tokoh manis kita yang sedang mempertimbangkan keinginannnya untuk menghianati sosok yang dikaguminya tersebut.

Yoichi sudah mendengar apa yang terjadi, yakni mengenai berakhirnya hubungan antara Si-N dan Si-M yang menghebohkan karena Si-N berselingkuh dengan Si-H sahabat Si-M. Lalu tidak ketinggalan berita mengenai Si-R yang berusaha memperkosa Si-H yang sedang bersedih dan mengurung diri dikamar karena Si-M telah men-PHK ( putus hubungan kesahabatan ) dirinya, serta Si-N yang tidak diketahui rimbanya.

Absrud! Ngawur! Gak masuk akal! Itu kata-kata yang terlintas dalam kepala anak kelas satu elementary _school _ ini. Yoichi yang mempunya IQ tinggi tidak dapat menerima berita atau lebih tepatnya gosip yang sedang menyebar luar hingga menyebabkan perang dunia ke tiga di _Gakuen Alice_ ini. Dia mengkaji pokok permasalahan tersebut dengan baik.

Pertama, Si-N dan Si-M yang berakhir hubungannya karena Si-n berselingkuh dengan Si-H.

Kepala Yoichi tidak dapat menerima itu. Si-N berselingkuh dengan Si-H? Dunia sudah mau kiamat, ya? Setiap kali mereka bertemu, yang ada hanyalah tatapan serta niat siap membunuh antar satu dan lain. Jadi dari mana datangnya sumber yang mengatakan Si-N berselingkuh dengan Si-H ?

Kedua, Si-R yang berusaha memperkosa Si-H yang sedang bersedih dan mengurung diri dikamar karena Si-M telah men-PHK ( putus hubungan kesahabatan ) dirinya serta Si-N yang tidak diketahui rimbanya.

Si-N yang tidak diketahui rimbanya mungkin memang benar. Siapa yang dapat menemukan dirinya jika dia benar-benar ingin menghilangkan aura keberadaannya? Tapi, Si-H yang sedang bersedih dan mengurung diri dikamar karena Si-M telah men-PHK ( putus hubungan kesahabatan ) dirinya? Ini kedengaran sangat aneh, sebab, mana mungkin Si-H bisa bersedih dan mengurung diri untuk sesuatu yang tidak mungkin terjadi itu? Namun yang paling tidak masuk akal adalah Si-R yang berusaha memperkosa Si-H. Apa itu tidak salah? Apa itu tidak terbalik? Dalam kasus ini, Yoichi akan lebih percaya kalau Si-H lah yang berusaha memperkosa Si-R, buktinya Si-H kan sering mengambil foto Si-R yang memalukan ( _example_ : Foto saat Si-R sedang ganti baju, tidur, dll ), mungkin obsesi gilanya muncul dari sana hingga dia nekat mempekosanya.

(Ps. Yang namanya Gosip memang mengerikan, ya? Suatu hal jika digosipkan pasti ditambah bumbu oleh orang lain. Tambah kecap, tambah gula, tambah garam, dan hasilnya.. Wuih! Buat enak katanya!)

Yoichi anak yang cukup bijaksana, dia tahu di dalam sebuah gosip yang berhembus, walau tidak benar, pasti ada poin-poin tertentu yang benar, kalau tidak, gossip itu tidak mungkin lahir. Dan untuk kasus ini, poin kebenarannya adalah putusnya hubungan Si-N dan Si-M.

Nah! Dari poin kebenaran inilah Yoichi mempertimbangkan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak pernah terlintas sedikitpun dalam pikiran siapapun ( Melakukan apa? Lihat saja atas, di tulisan yang sudah kuketik pake huruf besar dan di **Bold** )

Yoichi yang memang masih berusia sangat muda ini, sesungguhnya menyukai Sang Malaikat Pembawa Bencana alias Mikan Sakura **a.k.a** Mikan Yukihira. Dia sesungguhnya sangat iri melihat gadis pujaannya itu tersenyum bahagia dengan begitu memesonakan memeluk cowok lain, walau cowok itu adalah sosok yang dikagumi dan dihormatinya. Melihat itu, dia jadi berpikir, andaikan saja cowok itu adalah dia? Andaikan saja dialah yang mendapatkan senyum itu? Hanya saja, dia tahu, itu mustahil. Tidak ada celah dalam hubungan mereka berdua.

Namun, sekarang telah muncul sebuah celah kecil dalam hubungan mereka. Meski masih sangat kecil dan membingungkan, ada sedikit harapan baginya untuk masuk dan berjuang untuk memenangkan hati Sang Malaikat Pembawa Bencana.

Usia? Bukan masalah, diakan memiliki kemampuan untuk menjadi lebih tua sepuluh tahun. Dia dan Mikan bisa jadi pasangan yang serasi. Kepintaran? Juga bukan masalah, sebab diakan punya IQ yang tinggi, dia pasti bisa menangani keidiotan pujaan hatinya. Hati dan kesiapan? Nah, ini yang jadi masalah. Dia sedang mempertimbangkan, apa dia sanggup menghianati Natsume sosok panutannya itu? Apakah dia sudah siap jadi penghianat?

( **Ps.** Yoichi kecil ini kayaknya dewasa terlalu cepat, ya? Tapi aku rasa itu wajar, sebab dia kan tinggal di tempat yang sangat gila dan aneh. Apalagi panutannya itu adalah Natsume yang… ya… Yang kayak gitu la -_-" )

Di tengah kebingungannya yang tidak berujung, tiba-tiba saja Yoichi mendengar sebuah bunyi ledakan memekakkan telinga yang langsung membuat mata hijaunya terbuka. Dari jendela kelasnya, dia bisa melihat asap hitam yang mengepul tidak jauh dari bagian barat gedung _elementary school._

Tanpa membuang waktu, Yoichi langsung berlari keluar menuju sumber ledakan itu. Dia tahu telah terjadi sesuatu, walau dia tidak tahu apa itu. Semakin dekat dia dengan sumber ledakan itu, dia menyadari bahwa tempat ledakan itu adalah ruang ESP _gay_ itu. Dan saat dia tiba di TKP, mata hijaunya langsung terbelalak, ketakutan memenuhi hatinya saat melihat apa yang terjadi.

Ruang ESP _gay_ itu telah meledak hingga langit nan biru diatasnya terlihat dengan jelas gara-gara sebuah lubang besar dilangit-langitnya. Berpuluh-puluh murid dari _Elementary, Middle, dan Senior High School, _terduduk lemas dengan wajah pucat pasi di depan ruangan yang telah hancur lebur. Demikian juga dengan Ruka, Tsubasa, Misaki, Kaname yang berdiri mematung tidak jauh dari mereka. Sedangkan Hotaru dan Bear… Mereka hanya berdiri diam membisu dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, walau kalau kita zoom lebih dekat, kita bisa menangkap sedikit sinar ketakutan di mata mereka.

Di tengah –tengah ruangan tersebut, Natsume Hyuga sedang berdiri dengan wajah penuh kemarahan ( Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan dia -_-" ). Mata merah _crimson_nya kini telah berubah warna bagaikan merah darah karena amarah menatap sekelilingnya dengan penuh niat membunuh, "Akan kubunuh siapa saja yang berani merebut Mikan dariku!" ancam Natsume, Sang _Black cat_ lengenda dunia kegelapan dengan suaranya yang dingin.

Tidak ada yang berani bergerak. Sebab, percayalah, kondisi dan juga ancamannya sekarang benar-benar sangat menakutkan nan mengerikan. Ancamannya itu pasti benar, pemuda itu akan membunuh siapapun yang berani merebut Mikan darinya.

Ruka yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Yoichi hanya bisa menatap sahabatnya itu dengan wajah penuh ketakutan dan bergumam, "Ah, kan sudah aku katakan, sesuai lagu kotak, pelan-pelan saja…"

Nah! Para pembaca yang budiman, kalian semua pasti bertanya-tanya, apa si yang terjadi dengan Natsume? Apa sih maksud ucapan Ruka? Untuk mendapatkan jawabannya, marilah kita putar kembali waktu ke beberapa menit yang lalu…

( Kayaknya fic ini dari dulu-dulu, alurnya maju-mundur-maju-mundur, ya? -_-")

**Flashback**

"ESP _gay_ ada di ruangannya di bagian barat gedung _Elementary School_. Ayo kita ke sana, jangan membuang waktu lagi." Ajak Tsubasa sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Pelan-pelan saja.. pelan-pelan saja.. pelan-pelan saja…" gumam Ruka terus dengan pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya mengikuti yang lainnya, sebab Tantri Syalindri Ichlasari sang vokalis Grup Band Kotak yang menggantikan Ayu Ting-ting tidak henti-hentinya menyanyikan lagu pelan-pelan saja dalam kepalanya.

( **Ps.** Kayaknya Ruka memang _eror_ banget dalam fic ini, ya? Aku jadi kasihan dengan dia, perasaan dia yang jadi paling tidak waras -_-" )

"Ada apa denganmu, Ruka?" tanya Natsume dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi walau jauh di dalam hatinya di cukup khawatir dengan kondisi sahabatnya yang jadi sangat aneh, semenjak terseret dalam maslah konyol ini.

Ruka yang selalu normal dan baik hati ini pun membalas pertanyaan sahabatnya itu dengan sebuah senyum. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Natsume. Tenang saja."

"Benarkah?" tanya Natsume lagi.

"Benar. Aku tidak apa-apa, Natsume." Senyum Ruka lagi.

Natsume tidak percaya dengan jawaban Ruka. Namun, dia juga tidak dapat melakukan apapun untuk memaksa sahabatnya ini menjawab pertanyaannya. " jika benar-benar ada sesuatu yang menganggumu, beritahu aku, Ruka. Aku pasti akan membantumu."

"Ya. Terima kasih, Natsume."

Ya. Ruka tidak mungkin menceritakan apa yang dialaminya pada sahabatnya. Dia pasti akan langsung disangka gila karena tidak tahan menerima tekanan dan perusakkan nama baiknya yang mengerikan itu, jika dia menceritakan bahwa sedari tadi ada aktris Indonesia yang sedang berkonser _non stop_ di dalam kepalanya.

Dilain pihak, Hotaru yang melihat interaksi kedua sahabat itu hanya diam membisu dengan mata penuh pemerikasaan, sebab dia setuju dengan Sang _Black cat _kali ini. Namun, ya, dia tidak mungkin menyuarakannya. Dia hanya menatap mesin pencetak uangnya itu Ruka kembali tenggelam di dunianya sendiri.

Oke! Kita skip saja ya, perjalanan mereka menuju TKP peledakan beberapa menit mendatang, sebab mereka sama sekali tidak menemui rintangan apapun.

"ESP _gay_ itu ada di dalam ruangan ini!" ujar Tsubasa tiba-tiba mengejutkkan Ruka hingga kembali tersadar dari dunianya.

"Eh! Kita sudah sampai?" tanya Ruka bingung hingga membuat teman-temannya membalikkan kepala menatap dirinya.

"Ruka, ada apa denganmu? Kau terlihat sangat aneh sejak tadi?" tanya Misaki penuh kekhawatiran.

Kepanikkan memenuhi hati Ruka, namun dia tetap tersenyum membalas pertanyaan Misaki selayanya seorang _gentleman_ sejati, "Aku tidak apaa-apa. Kak Misaki. Ayo kita masuk. Lebih baik kita menemui ESP _gay_ dan menyelesaikan masalah yang ada secepatnya," Ujar Ruka sambil mengangkat tangan untuk membuka pintu ruang di depannya. Namun, sebelum Ruka berhasil membuka pintu itu, Hotaru tiba-tiba menghentikannya.

"Tunggu, Bunny-boy!"

Ruka langsung menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan menatap _Queen of Blackmail_ itu dengan penuh kebingungan. Begitu juga Tsubasa, Misaki dan Kaname, sedangkan Natsume dan Bear yang sepertinya juga setuju dengan apa yang dikaatkan Hotaru hanya diam membisu dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi ( ini dua memang selalu tanpa ekspresi sih -_-" )

"Ada apa, Hotaru?" tanya Kaname bingung.

"Ada yang tidak beres, " jawab Hotaru kalem. "Kita sama sekali tidak menemui siapapun dalam perjalanan ke ruangan ini. Tidak seorang murid maupun guru yang kita temui, seakan memang tidak ada orang di gedung ini. Ini terlalu aneh."

Suasana yang ada langsung berubah jadi hening begitu mendengar penjelasan Hotaru. Apa yang dikatakannya memang benar, hingga semua yang ada di sana kecuali Natsume dan Bear kembali berpikir. Namun sejenak kemudian, sebuah senyum lebar terlukis di wajah Ruka. "_Tuh, kan? Sudah aku katakan sedari tadi, alamat palsu!" _batinnya dalam hati.

( kayaknya Ruka memang sudah terobsesi dengana alamat palsu gara-gara author yang satu ini -_-" )

"Huh! Kau takut? Kau kira aku akan mundur hanya karena hal seperti ini?" tanya Natsume tiba-tiba sambil menatap Hotaru, ada pandangan meremehkan yang dilemparkannya pada gadis di depannya itu.

Ekspresi wajah Hotaru tidak berubah, namun sejenak kemudian sebuah senyum sinis tersungging diwajahnya. "Tidak. Kau kira aku ini siapa, Hyuga?"

Ruka, Tsubasa, Misaki dan Kaname ( Bear tidak termasuk ), bisa melihat dengan jelas api neraka yang telah mulai berkobar di antara pasangan _Too Black_ dan mereka pun tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

"Baiklah, ayo kita masuk." Ajak Natsume tiba-tiba sambil tersenyum sinis seperti Hotaru dan membuka pintu di depannya.

Nah! Saat pintu itu terbuka, yang mereka lihat adalah seorang gadis cantik berambut coklat sepinggang yang mengenakan seragam _Middle School_ membalikkan wajah menatap mereka. Kulitnya seputih salju, hidungnya sangat mancung, pipinya merona merah seperti mawar, bibir munggil semarah darah dan sepasang mata besar berwarna _amber_.

"Idiot?"

"MIKAN!"

Seru Grup NHRTMKB terkejut melihat siapa yang ada di depan mereka. Namun, belum sempat mereka bertanya lebih jauh, Mikan tiba-tiba mengangkat tangan menunjuk Natsume. "Kau.. Jangan muncul dihadapanku lagi!"

Wekk? Apa yang terjadi? Ada apa dengan Mikan? kenapa dia ada di sana? Apa sih hubungan lagu pelan-pelan saja yang terus berkumandang di kepala Ruka dengan ini semua? Inikah pertanyaan di kepala kalian para pembaca yang budiman? Maaf sekali, sebagai Author, aku dengan berat hati mengatakan… **TO BE COUNTINUE...**

( **Ps.** Updatenya sesuai lagu Kotak, ya? _Pelan-pelan saja... )_

* * *

><p>Akhirnya, aku Update lagi! walau ya, kayak tidak sekonyol chapter terdahulu -_-", kuharap chapter ini dapat menghibur pembaca deh^^, terima kasih kuucapkan pada mereka yang telah meriview dan menadd favo fic konyol-ku ini ^^ ( maaf, aku gak sempat membalas review kali ini -_-" )<p>

Terakhir, jika ada kata yang salah atau sebagainya, mohon dimaafkan, ya? Soal aku mengetik chapter ini dalam kantor satu hari saja ( satu hari 2,5k lebih, mang sangat pendek dan sedikit, tapi kayaknya lumayan memuaskan la, ya? hahahahaha ^^ )

**Razux.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Boyfriend And Bestfriend**

_By : Razux_

_( Dedicated to Noira Hikari a.k.a Thi3x dan Yukihira Ai. Percaya la, chat sekilas dengan kalian lewat FB yang membuatku menulis kembali fic ini ^^ )_

_._

_._

_._

_Disclaimer : Gakuen Alice belong to Higuchi Tachibana_

* * *

><p>Hm... Karena sudah lama tidak melanjutkan fic konyol ini, Sang Author kurang bertanggung jawab dan otaknya kadang diragukan jelas atau tidak ini, akhirnya memutuskan untuk melanjutkannya lagi, berkat Chat sekilas dengan Thi3x dan Ai lewat FB. Untuk tidak buang waktu, kita langsung saja ke alur cerita fic yang tidak pernah jelas ini.<p>

Mari kita kembali lagi ke cerita sebelumnya, yakni _Prebiusly on BnB_ :

Saat pintu itu terbuka, yang mereka lihat adalah seorang gadis cantik berambut coklat sepinggang yang mengenakan seragam _Middle School_ membalikkan wajah menatap mereka. Kulitnya seputih salju, hidungnya sangat mancung, pipinya merona merah seperti mawar, bibir munggil semarah darah dan sepasang mata besar berwarna amber.

"Idiot?"

"MIKAN!"

Seru Grup NHRTMKB terkejut melihat siapa yang ada di depan mereka. Namun, belum sempat mereka bertanya lebih jauh, Mikan tiba-tiba mengangkat tangan menunjuk Natsume. "Kau.. Jangan muncul dihadapanku lagi!"

_Present :_

Tidak ada seorangpun anggota Grup NHRTMKB yang mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Anggota dengan insial nama HRTMKB yang masih diam seribu bahasa kemudian menolehkan kepala mereka menatap anggota berinsial nama N dengan pandangan memeriksa. Namun, wajah sang N tetap saja tenang tanpa ekspresi. Ini cukup mengejutkan mereka, sebab mereka semua tahu betapa berartinya malaikat pembawa bencana ini bagi _Black Cat_ yang sering dianggap kucing pembawa bencana. ( **Q :** Anak dari Malaikat pembawa bencana dan kucing pembawa bencana kelak akan jadi apa ya? Aku rasa kata 'Bencana' pasti juga akan ada di akhir julukan anak mereka -_-" )

Tsubasa dan Misaki dengan pelan kemudian menolehkan kepala mereka menatap Mikan yang ada di depan mereka, "Mikan.. Ada apa denganmu?" tanya mereka pelan dengan wajah penuh kekhawatiran.

Mikan tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan padanya. Kedua mata _amber_nya tiba-tiba meneteskan air mata, dan pandangannya tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari sang _Black Cat._ "Aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu lagi! Pergi dari hadapanku sekarang!"

Ya, namanya juga air mata Sang Malaikat, walaupun malaikat itu sendiri Malaikat pembawa bencana, HRTMKB pun segera berlari mendekatinya ( **PS.** Hotaru tidak berlari, dia hanya berjalan pelan mendekati Mikan dengan wajah penuh pemeriksaan. Sedangkan Bear.. Ya, dia terbawa karena bapak pencipta sekaligus bapak penerjemah sedang menggendongnya berlari mendekati gadis bermata_ amber_ itu penuh kepanikan bersama Tsubasa dan Misaki ).

"Apa yang telah dia lakukan padamu, Mikan? Beritahu Kakakmu ini. Kakak pasti akan meminta keadilan untukmu!" Ujar Tsubasa sambil berusaha menenangkan Mikan.

"Benar, Mikan-_chan_! Kami akan menegakkan keadilan untukmu. Karena itu, apa yang terjadi?" Kata Kaname.

"Keadilan akan menang, Mikan. Jangan takut!" Tambah Misaki.

( Ini tiga kakak kelas kayak mau jadi pembela kebenaran aja ya? _Power Ranger_ kali, ya? Pake kata-kata keadilan terus -_-" )

Malaikat pembawa bencana ber-IQ jongkok tidak menjawab pertanyaan para calon anggota _power_ _Ranger_, dia hanya menggeleng kepala sambil menghapus air matanya. Sedangkan sang _Queen of Blackmail _dan _Peace And Animal Ambesador_ juga hanya dapat diam membisu melihat gadis tersebut.

"Pergi.. Suruh dia pergi..." Kata sang Malaikat lagi sambil menangis.

Semua anggota HRTMKB pun menolehkan kepala kepada sang _Black Cat_ yang tetap saja tenang tanpa ekspresi. Kemarahan memenuhi hati sang _Power Ranger_ berwarna hitam, pink dan kuning ( Wah! Sudah jadi _Power Ranger_ rupanya mereka O.o Warna seragam dan helm mereka berdasarkan warna rambut saja ya? Tsubasa si Itam ( emang anjing apa? -_-" ), Misaki si Pink, Kaname si Kuning ( Mang ada sedikit _kontervesi _dalam otak sang Author, sebab dulu2 saat Author sesat masih kecil, _Power Ranger_ kuning tu selalu cew, tapi berhubungan karena Kaname sendiri kayak cew, kurasa dia jadi _Power Ranger_ kuning gak apa-apa la ^^. Dan oh, tenang saja para pembaca yang budiman! Dia gak bakal jadi waria kok! Soal lau dia jadi waria di fic ini, aku bisa diamuk masa oleh Bear dan boneka lainnya. Masa Tuhan mereka jadi seorang waria?! ).

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Mikan, Hyuga?" tanya sang pink dingin.

"Akan kami hancurkan kau yang berani menganggu kedamaian dunia ini. " Tambah sang Itam penuh kemarahan.

"Kejahatan tidak akan berkutik di hadapan Keadilan!" Teriak sang Kuning.

( **Ps.** Tambah banyak aja, ya? Orang sesat di fic ini -_-" )

Sang monster jahat bernama _Black Cat _( Dalam pandangan para _Power Ranger_ gak jelas ) tidak mempedulikan pertanyaan dan teriakkan gak jelas tersebut. Mata merah _crimson-_nya menatap tajam sang Malaikat di depannya, "Hentikan sandiwara murahanmu itu. Siapa kau?" tanyanya.

Pertanyaan Natsume langsung membuat semua yang di sana berseru. "Eh?" Dan menolehkan kepala menatap sang Malaikat.

Air mata Malaikat sendiri terhenti, dan dia mengangkat kepalanya menatap pemuda di depan merekaitu.

"Apa maksudmu, Natsume?" tanya Ruka bingung.

"Dia bukan Mikan, Ruka." Jawab natsume tenang.

"APA!?" teriak itam, pink dan kuning bersamaan sambil menanggalkan helm mereka. Sedangkan Hotaru hanya berdiam diri, sebab dia sesungguhnya sudah merasakan sedikit keanehan dari Mikan di depannya ini.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Natsume? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Ruka lagi.

"Dada Mikan tidak sebesar itu. Pinggang juga lebih kecil dengan kulit lebih putih dan kaki lebih panjang. Terakhir, lekukkan tubuh Mikan lebih dalam," jawab Natsume santai. "Yang ada di depan kalian adalah palsu. Dia bisa menipu kalian, tapi dia tidak akan dapat menipuku."

Mendengar jawaban itu. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, Hotaru langsung mengeluarkan _bazoka baka-gun_nya. Tsubasa, Misaki dan Kaname kembali mengenakan helm mereka dan berubah menjadi si itam, si pink dan si kuning. Bear segera mengeluarkan _TEXAS CHAINSAW HURRICANE_ yang dipinjamnya dari Hyde. Sedangkan Ruka, dia hanya menghela napas panjang sambil menutup matanya, mendengarkan lagu kotak, pelan-pelan saja yang masih mengalun dengan begitu merdunya dalam kepalanya.

Nah! Apakah pembaca tahu mengapa mereka semua bersikap seperti itu? Biar Author ngawur ini menjelaskannya. Ya, mungkin inilah kata pepatah _'Sepintar-pintarnya kancil meloncat, suatu hari nanti pasti jatuh juga._'. Untuk Natsume Hyuga yang pintar, dia tentu saja tahu kalau yang dihadapannya palsu. Tapi jika kita teliti baik-baik, jawaban yang diberikannya, sebenarnya, sangat mengundang kesalahpahaman. Dalam kepala mereka semua saat mendengar jawaban itu, sebuah pertanyaan muncul, yakni '_Kenapa dia bisa tahu?' _

Lalu, ya, secara _otomatis_ jawaban pun keluar dalam kepala mereka, yaitu '_Karena dia memang sudah melihatnya.'_

'_Melihatnya?'_ Maka hasilnya tidak lain adalah_, 'Gosib bahwa N telah ... M adalah benar!'_

Kesimpulan bagi mereka semua sekarang kecuali Ruka hanya ada satu,yakni; _Natsume Hyuga harus mati!_

Namun, Natsume memang bukanlah kancil, jadi dia menolak keras pepatah yang sedang berlangsung itu. Dia tidak mau mengakui kesalahan fatal yang dilakukannya. Dia tidak takut, dan dia akan meladeni siapapun yang berani menyerangnya tanpa pandang bulu.

Intinya, ya :

**The Power Ranger ( The Black, Pink And Yellow ) + MR. Bear ( Not MR. Bean ) + Queen of Blackmail VS Black Cat a.k.a Fire Boy ( Not Astro Boy )**

( **Ps.** Panjang baget ya, judulnya? -_-")

Pertarungan pun tidak terhindar lagi. Para _Ranger_ melancarkan serangannya, begitu jg dengan Mr. Bear. Sedangkan dibelakang _Queen of Blackmail_ sedang berkonsentarsi untuk menembak target yang terus bergerak.

Trus apa yang dilakukan Ruka? Ya, dia hanya berdiam diri di tempat saja, karena tidak mungkin dia menghentikan pertarungan legenda dari terlegenda di depannya. Mau mati ya dia? Mulutnya hanya terus berkomat-kamit menyanyikan lagu pelan-pelan saja bersama Kotak yang masih berkonser ria dalam kepalanya. Walau ya, terlintas juga si, untuk merekam pertarungan di depannya. Sebab dia pasti bakal kaya raya kalau menjuanya. Namun, berhubungan dia bukanlah Hotaru yang selalu membawa _handycam_ ke mana saja, ya... Kesempatan emas menjadi kaya pintas sekali dalam sehidupnya pun menghilang begitu saja.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan Mikan palsu yang tidak sengaja telah menciptakan pertarungan legenda dari yang terlegenda? Dia hanya bisa berdiri diam melihat penuh ketakutan. Wajahnya memucat, sepertinya dia memang benar-benar telah melakukan suatu kesalahan fatal dalam hidup ini.

"Tidak akan kami biarkan kau terus mengangangu perdamaian dunia ini, Black Cat!" teriak si kuning keras.

"Matilah kau, Monster!" teriak si pink.

"Malaikat sudah meninggalkanmu! Tidak akan kami biarkan kau mendekatinya lagi! Jangan pernah berharap dapat melihatnya lagi dalam hidupmu!" teriak si itam.

Mungkin para _Power Ranger_ ini memang terlalu banyak bicara. Dan celakanya, kata terakhir sang itam berhasil menekan tombol ledakan dalam pikiran sang _Black Cat _, yakni tombol berbahaya bernama 'Kemarahan.'

'_Jangan pernah berharap dapat melihatnya lagi dalam hidupmu!'_

Kemarahan yang luar biasa memenuhi hati sang Black _Cat._ Memang siapa ketiga orang gak jelas di depannya ini?! Beraninya berkata seperti itu!? ( Author : Mereka Tsubasa, Misaki dan Kaname la -_-" )

Namun tiba-tiba saja di tengah tengah pertarungan lengenda nan legenda tersebut, pintu ruang _ESP gay_ tiba-tiba terbuka, berpuluh-puluh murid dari _Elementary, Middle, dan Senior High School _berlari masuk.

"Itu dia Natsume Hyuga!"

"Dia sudah masuk perangkap!"

"Tangkap dan pisahkan dia dari Malaikat kita!"

Para _Ranger_, Mr. Bean, eh, salah, maksudku Mr. Bear dan sang _Queen of Black_ menghentikan serangan mereka dengan kemunculan para pemeran sampingan yang dadakan. Sekali lihat mereka langsung tahu, mereka adalah anggota dari klub_ Mikan Yukihira The Angel,_ sebab mata mereka semua hanya tertuju pada Natsume.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan Ruka? Ya, dia tetap saja tenang dan terus benyanyi, "Pelan-pelan saja…"

_Well_, jika kata para _Ranger_ berhasil menekan tombol merah bernama kemarahan dalam pikiran Natsume. Maka para fans Mikan ini berhasil menonjok tombol itu hingga hancur. Dan, ya…

Pilar api langsung menyala mengelilingi semua yang ada di sana. Kedua tangan Natsume langsung dililit api yang sangat kuat. Kedua mata merah _crimson_nya menggelap hingga serupa dengan warna merah darah. Rambut hitamnya memanjang dan berubah warna menjadi perak, tato hitam menjalar naik dari leher memenuhi…. AAHHHHHHHH! CUT! CUT! CUT! Sorry! Sorry! Ini kan BnB, bukan TODAL! Ugh.. Gara-gara Author terlalu merindukan fic itu nih… T_T

Putar lagi..

Pilar api langsung menyala mengelilingi semua yang ada di sana. Kedua tangan Natsume langsung dililit api yang sangat kuat. Kedua mata merah _crimson_nya menggelap hingga serupa dengan warna merah darah, membuat semua yang ada di sana tertegun.

Tidak mengucapkan apa pun, dia langsung meloncat ke atas, menghantamkan kedua tangannya yang dililit api ke kerumunan para penyerang. Kontan saja, semua murid itu langsung menghindar sambil berteriak ketakutan ( Ya, iya la, mang mau mati, apa? ), dan apa hasil yang terciptakan? Kurasa semua orang juga sudah tahu kan?

.

.

.

**End Of Flash Back.**

"Akan kubunuh siapa saja yang berani merebut Mikan dariku!" ancam Natsume, Sang _Black Cat_ lengenda dunia kegelapan dengan suaranya yang dingin. ( Posesif banget ya? )

Tidak ada yang berani bergerak. Sebab, percayalah, kondisi dan juga ancamannya sekarang benar-benar sangat menakutkan nan mengerikan. Ancamannya itu pasti benar, pemuda itu akan membunuh siapapun yang berani merebut Mikan darinya.

Ruka yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Yoichi hanya bisa menatap sahabatnya itu dengan wajah penuh ketakutan dan bergumam, "Ah, kan sudah aku katakan, sesuai lagu kotak, pelan-pelan saja…"

Yoichi menatap bingung _Peace And Animal Ambesador_ itu.

Ruka kemudian mengangkat kepalanya menatap langit biru di atas, menerawang melihat kejauhan. "Pelan-pelan saja. Ah… andaikan saja, semua yang ada di sini hidup dengan prinsip pelan-pelan saja. Maka, keributan ini pasti tidak akan terjadi…"

Yoichi tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Ruka. Namun, perhatiannya kembali terebut oleh suara teriakan ketakutan para _fans_ Mikan. Dan saat dia menolehkan wajahnya menatap apa yang terjadi, mata hijaunya terbelalak.

Natsume kembali mengangkat tangannya yang telah dililit api. Kemarahan di wajahnya tidak berkurang sedikit pun meski dia telah menghancurkan ruangan _ESP gay_, malah kemarahannya semakin menjadi-jadi. "Kubunuh siapa pun yang berani menhalangiku untuk menemukan Mikan!" teriaknya dan kembali meloncat ke atas untuk menyerang semua yang ada di depannya.

Yoichi hanya bisa menelan ludah melihat sikap Natsume, panutannya. Hati kecilnya berkata, 'Setan di depan inikah yang harus dihadapinya jika ingin bersama Sang Malaikat? Bisakah dia menghadapi setan ini? Bisakah dia selamat? Tidak! Dia tidak bisa! Kandaslah sudah cinta pertamanya….'

Ya.. sebenarnya bukan ini sih, yang sebenarnya perlu dikhawatirkan Yoichi. Yang seharusnya dikhawatir dan dipikirkan Yoichi sebenarnya adalah nasib para fans Mikan yang nyawanya sudah berada di ujung tanduk.

Reaksi Ruka? Reaksi Hotaru, Mr. Bear dan Para _Ranger_?

Yang pertama, Ruka. Dia masih terus menerawang menatap langit biru di atas sambil bergumam, "Pelan-pelan saja.. " ( Ini anak memang sudah gila ya? Dalam fic ini -_-" )

Kedua, Hotaru dan . Emang aku pikirin? Mereka mau hidup kek, mau mati kek! Emang urusan gue? Gak la, coy. Gak da hubungan dengan gue! ( Bahasa gaul. ON )

Ketiga, Para _Ranger_. Mereka menanggalkan pakaian _Power Ranger_ yang menandakan mereka adalah pembela kebenaran dan keadilan, sambil bergumam, "Maafkan, kami.. kami telah gagal. Kami tidak bisa menjadi _power ranger_ lagi, sebab kami masih mau hidup. Kami doakan kalian tenang di dunia sana, _Amin_." ( Ugh… Author _no koment _untuk ini -_-" )

Tiga meter…

Dua meter…

Satu meter…

0.5 meter….

0.25 meter….

"KAKAK! HENTIKAN!" teriak seseorang tiba-tiba dari belakang Yoichi.

Suara teriakan itu membuat semua yang ada di sana membalikkan kepala menatap pintu yang terbuka, termasuk Natsume.

Mata hijau Yoichi langsung terbelalak saat melihat seorang gadis cantik berusia sekitar lima belas tahun berdiri di depan pintu yang hancur. Kulitnya berwarna putih, rambutnya berwarna hitam. Wajah cantik mirip sekali dengan wajah kakak kelas yang menajdi panutannya, yakni; hidung mancung, bibir tipis berwarna merah, serta sepasang mata berwarna merah crimson.

Lalu…

_Jreng-Jreng-jereng_ ( Lagu di _background_ )

Seorang Malaikat cupid kecil turun dari langit dan berheti tepat di atas kepala sang gadis cantik berambut hitam tersebut. Sambil menari-nari dia mengangkat panah di tangannya, mengarahakannya pada sasarannya, dan SYUUUU… tepat Sasaran! Panah itu berhasil membidik dengan tepat di jantung Yoichi, sang _Spirit control Alice!_

"Aoi.." Panggil Natsume yang sudah sadar dari kemarahannya begitu melihat gadis itu alias adik perempuan satu-satunya.

_Then,_ apa?

Saat Ruka menatap Yoichi, Kotak yang sedang berkonser ria dalam kepalana langsung berhenti bernyanyi, sebagai gantinya, Grup Band Ran yang muncul dan mulai bernyanyi lagu mereka, yakni :

_K__urasa ku t'lah jatuh cinta _

_Pada pandangan yang pertama _

_Sulit bagiku untuk bisa _

_Berhenti mengagumi dirinya_

.

.

.

**To be Countinue…**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note's :<strong> Sudah lama sekali aku gak main ke FGAI, tapi akhirnya datang lagi. Dan aku juga tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa sekarang… En gak brani aku mengatakan akan update cepat lagi -_-" soal memang gak tahu kapan baru bisa menupdatenya lagi -_-"…. Terakhir, maaf ya kalau mungkin chapter ini tidak chapter2 sebelumnya -_-", dan tentang lagu yang kupakai di akhir fic ini, ya.. hahahahaha aku lumayan suka dengan lagu itu si, makanya aku masukin ^^.

**Razux.**


End file.
